幸福的家是什么? (Apa itu Keluarga yang Bahagia?)
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Seijuurou, namun butuh keberanian besar untuk mengajukannya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki-sensei. Akakuro punya Fei #plakk.

Rate: T+

Pair: Father!Kuroko X Son!Akashi.

Warning: Violence, bully, children abuse, blood, typo(?).

A/N: Niat awal maunya Akashi jadi ayah, tapi entah kenapa pengen banget liat Akashi jadi anak, biar anti mainstream :v #digebukin, ini gara-gara Fei baca berita tentang hubungan ayah dan anak yang hancur, yang menurut Fei banyak terjadi zaman ini. (Sebenarnya karena liat foto Kuroko dengan shotaneko Akashi.)

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p><em>Tampan, imut, jenius, sempurna dalam segala hal #bukanpromosi, siapa yang tak mau jadi seperti Akashi Seijuurou?<em>

* * *

><p>Bola basket itu meluncur mulus ke dalam ring, sedangkan si pencetak berdiri sambil tersenyum senang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Anak ini memiliki hampir semua yang diharapkan kalian. <em>

* * *

><p>"Bagus!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam sambil menepuk bahu anak kecil itu.<p>

"Hehehe." Kekeh si bocah.

* * *

><p><em>Memiliki wajah yang tampan dan imut, anak jenius ini sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, lupakan fakta bahwa usianya masih 10 tahun. Seorang guru di SDnya memberinya kesempatan untuk mengikuti program akselerasi, hingga berhasil menjadi siswa termuda di SMA Teiko pada usia 8 tahun.<em>

* * *

><p>"Latihan hari ini cukup sekian. Semuanya boleh bubar." Perintah sang pelatih.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tidak hanya menjadi siswa termuda, anak ini bahkan berhasil masuk first string tim basket SMA Teiko, dan menjadi pemain starter termuda dalam sejarah Teiko.<em>

* * *

><p>Tangan itu berusaha menarik handuk yang diletakkan diatas loker. Salahkan orang yang meletakkan handuknya disana sehingga tangan mungilnya tak bisa menggapai handuk itu.<p>

"Akashi, kau ngapain-nodayo?"

Seijuurou berbalik dan mendapati Midorima Shintarou, senpainya, berdiri di pintu masuk dengan wajah bingung melihat dirinya berjinjit hendak mengambil handuk. Midorima mendekati anak itu dan menepuk bahunya, "Ada apa?"

Seijuurou terdiam sebentar, "Shintarou-nii, tolong aku.." Bisiknya malu-malu.

Midorima tersenyum melihat wajah Seijuurou yang imut saat meminta bantuannya. Baru kali ini, sejak pertama kali mengenalnya, Midorima mendengar Seijuurou meminta bantuan padanya.

"Hm..apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Goda Midorima, "Bukannya kau absolut?"

* * *

><p><em>Kalian yang membaca ini, tentunya ingin bertukar tempat dengannya kan? Tahukah kalian, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk bertukar tempat denganmu.<em>

* * *

><p>Memang, pada pertama kali masuk, Seijuurou adalah anak manis yang selalu tersenyum. Mereka semua sangat senang melihatnya, terutama ketika anak manis itu memanggil mereka 'nii' dan bukan 'senpai'. Hei, siapa sih yang ga mau jadi kakak dari anak semanis dia? Namun, tiga bulan kemudian, anak itu berubah menjadi begitu tertutup, dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan ketika ditanya, anak itu hanya sekedar mengangguk atau menggeleng, dia selalu menyebut dirinya absolut. Tapi, Nijimura berhasil mengembalikan Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu, anak yang ceria dan selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum.<p>

Manik rubi itu mulai berkaca-kaca, siap mengalirkan sungai di pipi porselen itu.

"E-eh, jangan nangis-nodayo! Iya aku ambilkan-nodayo!"

"Bukan ambil, tapi angkat." Ucap Seijuurou sambl terisak.

"Angkat? Mengangkatmu?" Tanya Midorima.

Seijuurou menggeleng.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Shintarou-nii, tolong angkat kakimu, sakit."

Midorima buru-buru mengangkat kakinya yang menginjak kaki si bocah merah di hadapannya, "Gomen, aku tak tau-nodayo. Kenapa ngga terus terang saja-nodayo?"

"Aku takut Shintarou-nii tersinggung." Jawab Akashi.

"Dasar, cepat ganti bajumu, aku mau mengunci gym ini."

* * *

><p><em>Kalian, para pembaca, yang masih bisa bercanda dan tertawa dengan ayah kalian, tahukah kalian kalau anak ini sangat ingin mendapatkan tempatmu?<em>

* * *

><p>"Akashi, mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Midorima.<p>

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"B-bukannya aku peduli padamu-nodayo, tapi sekarang sudah malam."

Sejujurnya, Midorima mengkhawatirkan Seijuurou. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, dan untuk anak kecil seperti Seijuurou, tentu sangat berbahaya untuk pulang sendirian. Hell, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang menculik anak ini lalu memutilasi tubuhnya untuk diambil organ dalamnya, atau mungkin dibawa ke klub malam?

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa sendiri kok." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Akashi sembari tersenyum manis.

Midorima menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shintarou-nii." Seru Seijuurou sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Midorima tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><em>Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia dengan senang hati mau bertukar tempat dengan kalian, bukan? Tahukah kalian, kalau Akashi Seijuurou memiliki sebuah rahasia? Rahasia yang selalu disimpannya rapat-rapat? Rahasia kelam yang akan membuat kalian berubah pikiran?<em>

* * *

><p>Rumah tempat Akashi Seijuurou tinggal ada di ujung jalan, rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan papan itu terletak tidak jauh dari pemukiman warga, namun cukup sepi. Aku bahkan bingung untuk menjabarkannya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, seandainya kau melihat anak kebanggaanmu melangkah masuk ke rumah, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya? Tentu saja ucapan 'selamat datang' dan pelukan hangat bukan?<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dia tak berani masuk karena mendengar suara yang mengerikan dari dalam rumahnya.<p>

"Seijuurou-kunh~hiks~dimana kau~?"

Terdengar suara botol yang pecah. Seijuurou gemetar ketakutan. Jujur saja, dia merasa sedikit takut, wlaupun dia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Akashi Tetsuya yang wajahnya memerah. "Sudah pulang ya, anakku? Cepatlah masuk."

* * *

><p><em>Namun, bukan ucapan selamat datang ataupun pelukan hangat yang diterima Seijuurou setiap pulang sekolah.<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menatap ayahnya, dia takut melihat sorot mata ayahnya yang mengerikan. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, dia merasakan tarikan di kerah seragamnya.<p>

"Apa," Geram Tetsuya sembari meneguk sake, "yang harus kau katakan ketika tiba di rumah? JAWAB!"

"T-tadaima, T-tou-san.." Ucap Seijuurou gemetar, saking takutnya, dia sampai lupa mengucapkan salam. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi sasaran empuk.

"Rupanya kau sudah lupa tata krama ya," Seringai terkembang di wajah Tetsuya, "Biar kuajarkan padamu."

Seijuurou terbelalak, "Tidak, Tou-san, kumohon, jangan!"

Mendengar jeritan Seijuurou, bukannya kasihan, seringai Tetsuya malah melebar. Dilucutinya semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh anaknya, hingga yang tersisa hanya celana dalamnya, dan diseretnya tubuh mungil itu ke pohon sakura di belakang rumah. Seijuurou berusaha untuk meronta, namun sayang, tenaga Tetsuya jauh lebih besar. Sehingga, sebelum sempat menyadarinya, Seijuurou sudah terikat di batang pohon sakura dengan tangan terikat di belakang pohon, seolah dia sedang memeluk pohon itu.

**CTARR**

* * *

><p><em>Melainkan hinaan, pukulan, dan penderitaan.<em>

* * *

><p>"AAARGH!"<p>

"Itu karna kau melupakan sopan santunmu." Ucap Tetsuya dingin sambil mencambuk punggung Seijuurou dengan rotan, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan memanjang di kulit mulusnya.

**CTARR**

"AARGH!"

"Itu karna kau tidak menghormati ayahmu."

Tetsuya menarik rambut Seijuurou, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik azure yang ditakuti sekaligus dikaguminya, "Kemana saja kau?"

"A-aku latihan basket…"

Tetsuya melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali mencambuki punggung Seijuurou yang sudah mulai berdarah di beberapa titik. Seijuurou menangis menahan sakit. Sementara Tetsuya terus memukulnya tanpa henti. Rotan itu mendarat berkali-kali di punggung dan paha Seijuurou, dan Tetsuya tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dirinya akan berhenti, sehingga Seijuurou hanya bisa menangis dan menggigit bibirnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, akhirnya Tetsuya berhenti mencambuki anaknya. Ditatapnya mahakarya yang dilukisnya sambil tersenyum keji.

"Ingat, aku melakukan ini agar kau belajar dari kesalahanmu hari ini." Ucap Tetsuya sembari melangkah masuk ke rumah. Tanpa melihat senyuman senang di wajah Seijuurou.

_Aku tau kok, Tou-san, kau melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan saja, kan? Aku tidak keberatan, selama aku bisa melihat senyummu, walaupun itu senyuman keji. _

"Kaa-san.." Isak Seijuurou disela senyumannya.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, itulah rahasia kelam yang disimpan Seijuurou, fakta bahwa dia adalah korban dari kekerasan anak.<em>

_Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa Seijuurou bisa mengalami hal mengerikan ini, dan sejak kapan dia mengalaminya. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan._

_Akashi Tetsuya adalah putra dari Akashi Hideki, pemimpin Akashi Corp. yang terkenal di seantaro dunia. Dia mencintai Momoi Satsuki, yang tak lain adalah maidnya sendiri. Pada hari Natal, Tetsuya menyatakan cintanya pada pujaan hatinya. Karena memiliki perasaan yang sama, Satsuki pun menerimanya. Sayangnya, Hideki menentang hubungan mereka. Namun hal itu tidak mematahkan cinta mereka. Secara diam-diam, Tetsuya menikahi Satsuki._

_Hubungan terlarang mereka terbongkar ketika Satsuki meminta cuti. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata Satsuki tengah mengandung buah cintanya dan Tetsuya. Hideki menjadi berang, diusirnya putra kandung dan menantunya. Tetsuya sangat senang bisa keluar dari coretpenjaracoret rumahnya. Dia membeli sebuah rumah-yang ditempatinya hingga sekarang-dan menetap di sana. Seijuurou lahir tepat 5 hari sebelum Natal, melengkapi anggota keluarga kecil itu. _

_Namun, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika seijuurou berusia 8 tahun, atau tiga bulan setelah masuk SMA, sang ibunda, Satsuki, meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Tetsuya sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Namun beberapa harikemudian, Tetsuya berubah, dia selalu menatap Seijuuou dengan mata yang penuh kebencian. Dan sejak itulah, semua teror ini dimulai._

_Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Tetsuya membenci Hideki, namun dia tak pernah menunjukkan kebencian itu, bahkan, aku bisa bilang kalau kebencian itu hanya 10%, namun entah apa yang dia dengar atau dia ketahui, hingga kebencian itu menjadi 95%, dan entah apa alasan Yang Diatas , Seijuurou memiliki fisik yang sama dengan kakeknya, membuat dirinya tampak seperti Hideki versi mungil, siapapun yang melihat Seijuurou akan merasa melihat Hideki, dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Tetsuya. Sejak saat itu, Tetsuya selalu melampiaskan kebenciannya pada sang ayah lewat Seijuurou. Itulah alasan mengapa Seijuurou berubah menjadi pemurung di tahun keduanya. _

_Mungkin juga kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa tak seorang pun bertindak? Tak seorang pun menyelamatkan Seijuurou yang malang? Aku beritahukan pada kalian, semua karena anak itu sendiri yang melarang mereka. Jika kalian bertanya tentang alasannya, aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau dia ingin menunggu, menunggu apa, aku juga tak tau._

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Seijuurou terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pening. Ikatan di pergelangan tangannya telah lepas, sepertinya Tetsuya sudah melepaskannya. Perlahan, Seijuurou bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, dia segera turun dan pergi ke biara terdekat. Kepala biara tua itu sangat ramah, dia selalu memberikan makanan untuknya dan ayahnya.<p>

"Tou-san belum bangun ya?" Gumamnya sembari mengintip ke kamar Tetsuya. Benar saja, ayahnya masih terbaring di ranjangnya, memunggungi pintu. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup pintu itu dan berjalan keluar rumah.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, apa kau masih sering menghajar Seijuurou?"<p>

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan sinis, "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa, aniki?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro menghela nafas. Ya, dia adalah kakak Tetsuya, tepatnya kakak tiri, anak yang berasal dari hubungan gelap ibu Tetsuya dan ayah Mayuzumi. Sejak Tetsuya keluar dari rumahnya, Hideki menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Mayuzumi. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengakui Tetsuya dan keluarganya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Akashi.

"Kau tau, ini bukan salahnya, dia tak meminta untuk menjadi mirip dengan kakeknya. Lagipula, yang salah kan ayah, jangan kau lampiaskan padanya."

"Cih." Tetsuya mendecih.

"Lagipula dia masih terlalu kecil, dan apa yang kau lakukan padanya terlalu kasar, Tetsuya." Ujar Mayuzumi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu, "Ah, ojichan." Sapanya, "Tou-san, ini ada yakisoba, kalau mau, makan saja dulu." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di atas meja. Setelah itu dia membungkuk dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Lihat, Tetsuya?" Bisik Mayuzumi seraya mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawa Seijuurou, "Anak itu peduli padamu, dia membelikan makanan untukmu, apa balasannya? Hinaan? Sadarlah, kau masih punya seorang anak. Seharusnya kau menghargai dia, bukan menyiksanya."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa pedulimu jika aku melakukan semua itu, HAH?!" Teriak Tetsuya sembari berlari menuju kamar Seijuurou, Mayuzumi berteriak untuk mencegah hal buruk, namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Ampun Tou-san~hiks~"

Tetsuya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Seijuurou dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding. Terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras ketika batok kepala Seijuurou mencium dinding.

"Apa pedulimu jika aku melakukan ini-" Ditendangnya perut Seijuurou dengan keras, "-atau ini-" kali ini kakinya menginjak kepala Seijuurou, "-atau ini-" tangannya meraih rotan dan mencambuki punggung Seijuurou lagi, membuat luka-luka yang belum sembuh itu terbuka lagi.

Seijuurou hanya bisa mengerang pelan, kepalanya yang pening bertambah pening, niatnya untuk beristirahat batal, digantikan dengan siksaan yang menyakitkan. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara sang paman, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

* * *

><p><em>"Kaa-san, lagu apa ini?"<em>

_"Hm? Kenapa? Sei-kun suka?"_

_"Un."_

_"Kalau mau, Kaa-san akan menyanyikannya setiap malam untukmu."_

_"Uwah, hontou?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Ha'i! aku mau!"_

_"Kalau begitu, sekarang Sei-kun tidur, Kaa-san akan menyanyikannya."_

_"Ha'I, oyasumi, Kaa-san."_

* * *

><p>"…Denden taiko ni, Sho no fue~."<p>

Seijuurou membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di kamarnya, dia bisa merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya dan alunan lagu pengantar tidur yang disukainya.

"Kaa-san?"

Mayuzumi tersentak, "Ah, Sei, kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana Tou-san?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kau terkena demam. Ayahmu tak mau berhenti menghajarmu, walaupun kau sudah luka-luka. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menenangkan ayahmu. Jadi, aku menyuntiknya dengan obat tidur."

Mereka berdua terdiam, "Aku minta maaf, Sei."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Seharusnya aku tak memancing amarahnya, seandainya aku tak mengatakan hal itu…" Mayuzumi menunduk.

Tangan mungil itu menggenggam lemah tangan Mayuzumi, "ojichan tidak salah kok." Ujarnya menenangkan, senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Mayuzumi menggenggam jari-jari kecil itu dengan lembut, "Sudahlah Sei, jangan paksakan dirimu lagi. Ikutlah dengan ojichan, ojichan akan merawatmu dengan baik, seperti anak sendiri. Kalau kau tak mau tinggal di mansion Akashi, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Aku tak tahan melihatmu menderita."

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Tou-san pasti kesepian. Dan aku tak mau meninggalkan Tou-san."

Mayuzumi hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat keponakan kesayangannya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anak sepolos dan sebaik Seijuurou harus menanggung penderitaan yang berat, ditinggal mati oleh ibunya, disiksa oleh ayahnya, dan diasingkan dari masyarakat, rasanya sangat tidak adil. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, yang memiliki darah Akashi, diasingkan dari keluarganya, sedangkan dia, anak haram yang tak memiliki darah Akashi, dielu-elukan. Bukankah itu aneh?

Mayuzumi rela, dia rela dihina dan diasingkan karena dia adalah anak haram, daripada melihat Seijuurou, keponakan kesayangannya, dan juga Tetsuya, adiknya, menderita seperti ini. Dia rela dianggap tak pernah ada agar Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bisa kembali ke Mansion Akashi, tempat dimana mereka seharusnya ada.

_Bahkan aku rela bertukar tempat dengannya_, Batin Mayuzumi.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya, "bukankah kau akan bebas dan tidak tersiksa lagi?"

"Ojichan," Seijuurou tersenyum manis, "akan lebih tersiksa jika aku harus meninggalkan Tou-san."

* * *

><p>Pintu kamar itu terbuka tanpa suara, sesosok pria berambut biru muda berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Didekatinya ranjang kecil tempat anak laki-laki bersurai scarlet tertidur. Pria itu, Tetsuya, menatap wajah tidur Seijuurou yang tampak damai seolah tak ada masalah. Tetsuya duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengelus perban yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh Seijuurou.<p>

"Sejak kapan?" Gumamnya, "aku jadi begini?"

Seijuurou menggeliat menyamankan diri, "Tou-san…" Igaunya.

Tetsuya mengelus pipi porselen anaknya dengan air mata yang mengalir, "Kenapa aku melakukan ini?"

"Tou-san, daisuki da yo. (aku mencintaimu.)" Lagi-lagi Seijuurou mengigau dalam tidurnya. Tetsuya tersentak mendengar penuturan itu. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Seijuurou-kun, maafkan Tou-san." Tangisnya, sementara objek yang berada di dalam pelukannya tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya selalu berusaha, berusaha untuk memulai dari awal, menghentikan segala kebiasaan buruknya, dan kembali menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya. Tapi setan yang tinggal dalam dirinya selalu berhasil menjeratnya kembali ke dosa lamanya. Setiap kali dirinya mencoba untuk berhenti, hasratnya pasti akan kembali lagi. Imannya tidak kuat, tidak sekuat Seijuurou yang kokoh tak tergoncangkan.<p>

Tubuhnya merosot di dinding kamarnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Tetsuya merasa lemah. Tetsuya merasa gagal. Tetsuya merasa tak layak. Seharusnya Seijuurou mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang layak, bukan kehidupan hina bersama dirinya. Anak itu terlalu baik, terlalu menyayanginya, dan apa balasannya?

Mayuzumi benar. Seijuurou tak bersalah. Dia hanya korban. Korban dari pemberontakan Tetsuya. Seharusnya Tetsuya yang disiksa, bukannya Seijuurou.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti?"

**SREKK SREKK**

Tetsuya menatap tajam bayangan di balik jendela, "apa maumu? Aku tak minat main sekarang."

"Walau kau tak mau," Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu masuk melalui jendela dan mengunci pergerakan Tetsuya yang terbaring di lantai, " aku tetap akan melakukannya, bersiaplah."

Tetsuya terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk melalui jendela, menyinari kamar yang gelap. Anak laki-laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih berbaring, Seijuurou menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya.<p>

"Masih demam ya?" Gumamnya. Manik rubi itu menatap langit-langit.

Semalam, dia bermimpi, ayahnya memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Mimpinya terasa nyata, seolah itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Mungkin memang nyata ya," Seijuurou tersenyum. Dia beranjak bangun dan melepaskan perban di tubuhnya, "Aku sudah tak apa kok." Gumamnya sembari menyepak gulungan perban itu ke tepi tempat sampah. Dengan cepat dia memakai seragamnya dan bersiap ke sekolah, tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih demam.

Seijuurou turun ke bawah, berjalan menuju pintu rumah ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya, "Sudah mau berangkat?"

Seijuurou berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya bersandar di pintu kamarnya, "Er…iya." Jawab Seijuurou gugup.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou beberapa saat, kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Ittekimasu." Ucapnya.

"Matte."

Seijuurou berbalik lagi, kehangatan melingkupi dirinya ketika Tetsuya memakaikan mantel ke tubuh Seijuurou.

"Dasar ceroboh." Umpatnya, "Musim dingin sudah tiba sejak bulan lalu, kenapa kau tak mau memakai mantel?"

Seijuurou terpaku.

"Bukankah kau sedang sakit? Kenapa masih mau ke sekolah? Tou-san takkan mau membayar biaya rumah sakit kalau kau semakin memburuk."

_Apa ini nyata? Tou-san? Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Kaa-san pergi?_

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang sedang memakaikan syal ke lehernya, "Daijobu, Tou-san, aku baik-baik saja kok."

Tetsuya melengos, "Terserahmulah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Ini bukan mimpi kan? Tou-san tersenyum? Kami-sama, aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?_

Seijuurou menghambur masuk ke dalam pelukan Tetsuya, "Ittekimasu, Tou-san." Ucapnya sembari berlari menuju jalanan.

"Itterashai." Balas Tetsuya pelan sambil menatap putranya yang tersenyum lebar padanya sebelum hilang dari pandangan, "Aku harap, kehangatan ini bisa terus bertahan, walau aku tau, aku tetap akan dihajar nanti." Gumam Seijuurou pelan.

Tetsuya menatap sendu ke arah salju yang menumpuk, "Aku harap, aku bisa bertahan, dan terus berbagi kehangatan dengan Seijuurou-kun. Walau aku tau, aku tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini sejak Satsuki-san meninggal. Tapi…" Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya, "Apa aku bisa bertahan?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Err…apa ini? Niat awal jadiin oneshot, tapi sayang, kepanjangan. Jadi Fei jadiin entah twoshot, threeshot, fourshot, fiveshot, au ah gelap! #frustasi.<p>

Ah, awalnya pengen banget jadiin Akashi bapak, tapi temen Fei maksa jadiin Kuroko bapak, soalnya 'Tetsuya sebagai anak sudah biasa, sekali-kali tampilkan Seijuurou sebagai anak, biar ga mainstream :v'. Tapi memang cocok sih, kalau Akashi yang unyu jadi anak dan Kuroko yang jadi bapak, sesuai dengan karakter yang Fei buat (Ga kebayang Kuroko bisa shoot biasa)

Fic ini bisa ada sebagai bentuk kekecewaan Fei terhadap keluarga zaman sekarang, dimana banyak orangtua yang membuang, menyiksa, bahkan menjual anak mereka. Malah ada orangtua yang membuang anak kandung mereka dan malah merawat anak haram mereka. Bukannya Fei mau mengatakan sebaliknya, tapi setidaknya anaknya jangan dibuang dong, darah daging sendiri kok diperlakukan seperti itu sih? Yang lebih kampretnya, status si anak kandung dijadikan 'haram', sedangkan 'haram' jadi 'kandung', ironis kan?

Tunggu, kenapa paragraf diatas kayak kata-katanya kak S*to ya? #plakk.

Ja, mau didelete atau lanjut ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki-sensei. Akakuro punya Fei #plakk.

Rate: T+

Pair: Father!Kuroko X Son!Akashi.

Warning: Violence, bully, children abuse, blood, typo(?), mungkin ada R18?

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk melalui jendela, menyinari kamar yang gelap. Anak laki-laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih berbaring, Seijuurou menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya.<p>

"Masih demam ya?" Gumamnya. Manik rubi itu menatap langit-langit.

Semalam, dia bermimpi, ayahnya memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Mimpinya terasa nyata, seolah itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Mungkin memang nyata ya," Seijuurou tersenyum.

Tapi ada satu lagi mimpi yang menyusul, dimana Tetsuya kembali seperti Tetsuya yang dia kenal, bahkan mengkhawatirkannya yang tidak memakai mantel di musim dingin. Oh ya, perlu kalian ketahui, sudah lebih dari sebulan ini Seijuurou tidak memakai mantel saat berpergian, walaupun dia kedinginan. Alasannya hanya satu, agar Tetsuya melihatnya dan melakukan apa yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Dia beranjak bangun dan melepaskan perban di tubuhnya, "Aku sudah tak apa kok." Gumamnya sembari menyepak gulungan perban itu ke tepi tempat sampah. Dengan cepat dia memakai seragamnya dan bersiap ke sekolah, tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih demam.

Perlahan, dibukanya pintu depan rumahnya. Tapi segera ditutup karena Seijuurou tak tahan dengan dinginnya.

Yah, sepertinya kali ini dia terpaksa memakai mantel.

Seijuurou berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar perlahan. Namun bau yang menyeruak dari kamar itu membuat Seijuurou harus menutup hidung.

Tetsuya tidur terlentang di lantai dengan tubuh telanjang, tampak cairan lengket mengotori tubuhnya, botol sake bertebaran dimana-mana. Dengan panik, Seijuurou mendekati Tetsuya dan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya, "Tou-san! Tou-san! Bangunlah!"

"Ugh~" Tetsuya mengerang pelan, "Aomine-kun kampret." Geramnya, "Seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang."

"Tou-san, kau melakukan itu lagi?" Tanya Seijuurou khawatir.

Kebiasaan buruk Tetsuya yang lain sejak Satsuki meninggal adalah berhubungan seks, kalau dengan wanita, itu masih mending, tapi Tetsuya melakukannya dengan Aomine Daiki, senpainya di universitasnya dulu yang notabene adalah pria. Aomine memang mengejar Tetsuya sejak kelulusan mereka, sayangnya, Tetsuya sudah menikah dengan Satsuki. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyimpang sekarang.

Seijuurou membantu ayahnya berbaring di ranjang. Manik rubinya melirik jam di dinding, masih jam 5, setidaknya dia bisa membersihkan tubuh Tetsuya dan juga kamar ini. Diletakkannya blazer dan tasnya di sofa di ruang tamu agar tetap bersih.

Dengan lembut, Seijuurou membersihkan tubuh ayahnya yang sulit untuk bergerak karena perbuatannya selama semalam suntuk dengan handuk dan air hangat.

"Ouch! Pelan-pelan, anak sialan!" Geram Tetsuya ketika Seijuurou membersihkan liangnya yang berdarah.

"Gomen." Jawab Seijuurou pelan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan, Seijuurou segera memakaikan baju pada ayahnya, lalu membersihkan ruangan itu. Setelah selesai, diliriknya jam dinding, sudah pukul setengah 6, "Tou-san, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Ujarnya sambil menarik selimut hingga ke dagu Tetsuya. Tetsuya melengos dan berbalik memunggungi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menunduk, "Ne, Tou-san, ada mantel ngga?"

Tetsuya menunjuk lemari tanpa menjawab ataupun membalikkan tubuh. Seijuurou mengambil sebuah mantel dan memakainya.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

* * *

><p>"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?"<p>

Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap senpai hijaunya itu, "Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah makan kok."

"Siapa yang nanya itu?" Midorima sweatdrop.

"Gomen, aku sedikit pusing hari ini." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Sagitarius memiliki peringkat terendah hari ini, sebaiknya kau bawa lucky itemmu hari ini."

"Apa lucky itemnya?"

"Boneka barbie berambut pirang."

Seijuurou kicep, "Ngga deh."

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS-nodayo, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli-nodayo!" Seru Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tak apa-apa kok, aku cuma pusing dikit, bentar lagi juga hilang." Jawab Seijuurou tenang.

"Terserahmulah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri." Nasihat Midorima sembari berbalik dan kembali memperhatikan guru.

Seijuurou menelungkup lagi, menahan rasa pusing yang menampar kepalanya. _Sial, aku lupa minum obat yang dikasih ojiichan_, batinnya.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sei."<p>

Seijuurou yang sedang duduk di atap sambil makan angin(?) menoleh ke sumber suara, "Yo, Taiga-nii." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum riang pada Kagami Taiga, sepupu dari pihak ibunya.

Taiga duduk di samping anak itu sambil menggigit hot dog yang dibelinya di kantin, "Ngga makan?" Tanyanya.

_Duh, padahal aku kesini buat menghindari makanan_, batin Seijuuror agak kesal, "A-aku tak lapar."

**Kryuuuuuk.**

Wajah Seijuurou memerah karena malu ketika suara yang tak diharapkannya keluar begitu saja tanpa izinnya, sementara Taiga tertawa melihat ekspresi Seijuurou.

"Kalau lapar jangan ditahan, nanti kena maag lho." Kekehnya sembari memberikan sebungkus burger pada Seijuurou.

"A-arigatou." Ucapnya sembari menggigit burger itu. Begitu burger itu masuk ke pencernaannya, perutnya bergejolak, menolak makanan itu. Rasa pusing yang hebat menyerang kepalanya. Seijuurou menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menahan muntah. Sepertinya dia memang kena maag.

Taiga menatap Seijuurou yang membungkuk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan Khawatir, "Sei, kau sakit?"

"Eh?" Seijuurou menatap senpai yang warna rambutnya sama dengannya, berusaha terlihat normal, "Cuma pusing kok."

Tanpa aba-aba, telapak tangan Taiga yang lebar menyentuh dahinya, "Kau demam!" Serunya.

"Hoek." Seijuurou tak bisa menahannya lagi, cairan menjijikkan itu menerobos keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan sigap, Taiga menepuk punggung Seijuurou dan sesekali mengurut lehernya, "Jangan ditahan, Sei, Keluarkan semuanya."

Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou berhenti muntah, wajahnya pucat. Tiba-tiba saja dia ambruk. Untung Taiga segera menangkapnya, sehingga tidak mengenai muntahannya yang diabaikan oleh Taiga. Ketika tangan Taiga menyentuh punggungnya, Seijuurou meringis pelan. Taiga mengangkat kemeja Seijuurou dan terbelalak.

"Ternyata benar." Gumamnya. Dengan cepat dan hati-hati diangkatnya Seijuurou meninggalkan atap.

"Ohayou, Kaga-"

Kise terbelalak melihat Taiga berlari kencang ke UKS sambil menggendong Seijuurou yang pingsan di punggungnya, "Jangan sekarang, Kise!" Seru Taiga. Kise pun mengikuti Taiga.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou membuka kedua matanya, "Dimana aku?" gumamnya. Dia menoleh ke kiri, dan mendapati Taiga tengah menunduk di dekatnya, dan sekarang dia tau, dia ada di UKS sekolah.<p>

"Ah, Akashicchi udah bangun?" Kise muncul entah dari mana dan duduk di tepi ranjang Seijuurou. Taiga yang dari tadi bengong langsung kembali ke asalnya(?), "Sei! Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya panik. Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Taiga, "Aku tak apa." Ucapnya.

Taiga menghela nafas lega, "apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!"

"A-aku menghindar dari orang lain." Jawab Seijuurou, "Aku tak bawa bekal ataupun uang, jadi aku duduk disana biar aku tak melihat mereka makan dan berujung aku yang kelaparan." Jelasnya.

"'taku," geram Taiga, "Kalau kau kesana yang ada demammu semakin tinggi, Sei. Angin disana sangat kencang."

"Lagipula, apa ayahmu tak masak atau memberimu uang jajan?" Tanya Kise heran.

"Kise!" Desis Taiga.

_Kalau Tou-san bekerja sih ada_, Batin Seijuurou.

"Ya sudah, tidurlah, lain kali, kalau kau tak bawa bekal atau uang, cari aku. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan, mengerti?" Tanya Taiga sembari menyampirkan blazer dan dasi Seijuurou ke kursi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seijuurou pelan.

"Untukmu tentu tidak apa-apa." Jawab Taiga lembut.

* * *

><p>"Kagamicchi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kise menatap Taiga penasaran.<p>

"I-itu, dia pingsan karena kecapekan." Jawab Taiga gugup.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kise.

"I-iya."

"Kau bohong." Ucap Midorima.

"Ngga kok!"

"Tidak, aku yakin kau bohong," Midorima menatap intens Taiga yang mengerut karena tatapan Midorima, "cara menjawabmu gugup, dan kau bertingkah seperti induk ayam sejak pagi ini. Di pelajaran olahraga tadi, ketika Akashi hampir jatuh, kau berbalik dari jalur marathonmu dan menangkapnya. Kau bahkan menutup telinganya ketika ada yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'anak brengsek' atau 'kampret'."

"A-aku tak melakukannya!"

"Kau bahkan melakukannya sekarang."

Taiga melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi telinga Seijuurou.

"Terus terang, kau sangat mencurigakan," Nijimura mendelik kepada Taiga, "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?"

Taiga berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang tepat, namun Nijimura mampu membaca gelagatnya. Dia ingin kabur, namun Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara menahan pintu. Dia tak punya pilihan.

"Baik, kalau itu mau kalian. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Kalian tak boleh menceritakannya pada siapapun, kecuali orang yang bisa kalian percayai. Mengerti?"

"Ya." Jawab keempat temannya.

Kagami menunduk, "Aku hanya ingin melindunginya."

"Melindunginya?" Tanya Midorima, "Dari siapa?"

"Aku tak tau. Namun aku mau melindunginya dari apa yang membuatnya menderita."

"Aku tak mengerti." Ucap Midorima.

Kagami beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan menutup tirai rapat-rapat, setelah itu kembali duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap mereka tajam, "mungkin kalian akan terkejut, tapi tolong kendalikan diri kalian, mengerti?"

Dalam kebingungan, mereka mengangguk.

Kagami memiringkan tubuh Seijuurou dan mengangkat kemejanya, membuat mereka semua terkejut karena bekas luka yang membujur dan saling tumpang tindih di punggung yang tidak mulus lagi itu.

"Kowaii…" Kise gemetaran.

"Kejamnya…" Murasakibara melupakan snacknya dan berdecak ngeri.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Midorima marah.

"Aku juga tak tau. Kalian tau Mayuzumi Chihiro bukan? Nah, dia adalah pamanku. Aku tinggal bersamanya sejak kecil. Kemarin, dia pulang dari suatu tempat dengan baju yang kotor karena darah. Aku panik, tentu saja. Namun pamanku meyakinkanku kalau darah itu bukan miliknya, melainkan darah Sei. Dia bilang Sei terluka lumayan parah dan aku harus mengawasinya di sekolah. Ketika dia pingsan di atap tadi, aku menyadari kalau punggungnya ada luka-luka ini." Jawab Taiga sambil menatap benci luka-luka itu.

"Siapapun pelakunya, pasti sudah sering melakukannya." Nijimura mengelus salah satu luka, dan menekannya cukup kuat hingga Seijuurou berteriak kesakitan.

"Argh! Ampun! Aku minta maaf! Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, ampun!" Seijuurou merapat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya tersilang ke atas seolah melindungi diri dari sesuatu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Taiga sambil menarik kerah Nijimura. Nijimura menarik lepas kemejanya dan menunjuk Seijuurou yang masih meringkuk di pojok, "melihat reaksinya." Jawabnya santai.

"Dia benar-benar ketakutan," gumam Midorima, "Aku rasa sudah sekitar 2 tahun dia mengalaminya. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat anak kecil trauma."

Kagami mendekati Seijuurou dan mendekapnya lembut, "Jangan takut, tak ada yang melukaimu."

Perlahan-lahan, matanya terbuka sedikit, "Taiga-nii?" Seijuurou tersentak bangun, "ah, gomen." Ucapnya sembari bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana kau, Akashi?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Pulang." Jawab Seijuurou, "Sudah jam 5, aku harus segera pulang, jaa!" Serunya sembari melesat pergi dari UKS.

"Sei! Matte!" Taiga mengejar Seijuurou.

"Ano, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kise.

"Taiga bisa mengawasinya, tenang saja." Jawab Nijimura.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou berlari menuju rumahnya, matanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Tou-san, kuharap kau baik-baik saja."Gumamnya. Mengingat kelakuan Aomine Daiki semalam, sepertinya dia juga akan nekat melakukannya malam ini. Tanpa ia sadari, dia berlari melewati SD tempat ia pernah bersekolah dulu, dan mendapati Furihata Kouki, teman sekelasnya dulu, yang (tampaknya) sedang ribut.<p>

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku sudah besar, Tou-chan!" Serunya.

"Tapi kau belum cukup dewasa, Kouki-kun." balas sang ayah.

"Aku tak peduli! Tou-chan tak boleh menjemputku lagi! Titik! Sekarang Tou-chan pulang, aku tak mau naik mobil sama Tou-chan!"

Seijuurou bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah ayah Kouki, "Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu." ujarnya sembari masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan Kouki yang mendengus kesal di pinggir jalan, "Kouki?"

Kouki terkejut medapati Seijuurou di sebelahnya, "A-akashi-san, d-doumo..." ucapnya gugup.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ribut dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Seijurou.

Kouki mendengus, "aku tak mau dijemput olehnya, untuk anak seusia kita, dijemput oleh orangtua itu sama memalukannya dengan ngompol di celana. Aku duluan." ucapnya sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tersenyum miris.

"Kouki, kau tau, aku tak keberatan berada di keadaan memalukan yang kau bilang tadi." ucapnya lirih sebelum kembali berlari.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah gang yang kecil dan gelap...<p>

"Ara, lihat siapa yang datang."

Seijuurou menghentikan laju larinya dan menatap sekelompok preman yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya, "A-apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Heh, anak ini sok jagoan." Ejek seorang preman tinggi besar dan kekar, "justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, mau apa kau di wilayah kami?"

"Wlayahmu?" Seijuurou menyeringai sedikit, "memangnya ayahmu yang membangun jalan ini?"

"Aih! Anak ini imut sekali!" Seijuurou merinding mendengar perkataan salah satu preman yang 'melambai', "sayangnya, dia melanggar daerah kita."

"wah, akhirnya Reo-nee tobat juga." Ledek preman yang paling pendek.

"Apa maksudmu, Taro-chan?" Tanya si bencong yang dipanggil Reo-nee tadi.

"Berisik, kalian berdua!" Seru yang besar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anak itu mana?"

Ketiga preman itu menoleh ke tempat dimana Seijuurou berada, tepatnya tadinya berada.

"ANAK KAMPRET!"

"DIA MENGABAIKAN KITA!"

Seijuurou mengendap-endap melewati ketiga preman itu, beruntung dia memiliki sedikit hawa keberadaan tipis Tetsuya, sehingga mereka tak bisa melihatnya. Namun, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"Mau kemana kau, cebol?"

Seijuurou tersentak dan menengadah ke atas, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri di atas tembok di sebelahnya. Matanya menusuk dingin. Seijuurou segera lari, syangnya pemuda itu lebih cepat menangkapnya.

"Preman macam apa kalian ini? Menjaga anak kecil pun tak bisa." Ledek pemuda itu sambil membekap Seijuurou.

"Diam kau, Kasamatsu." Geram si preman terbesar.

"Payah kau, Nebuya." Jawab si pemuda, Kasamatsu.

"Maa, Yukio-chan jangan gitu dong." Rengek si bencong.

"Diam, Mibuchi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo urus anak ini." Preman paling kecil menunjuk Seijuurou.

"Aku baru sadar, disitu kau rupanya," preman yang badannya besar itu langsung mengangkat Seijuurou, "kuberi kau pelajaran karena berani mengabaikanku."

* * *

><p>"Sei! 'taku, kemana anak itu? Cepat banget hilangnya." Geram Taiga, "Dia bahkan meninggalkan mantelnya, dasar ceroboh."<p>

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket, dan menoleh ke kanan, menyaksikan sekelompok preman yang sedang memukuli korbannya.

"Bully ya?" gumamnya. "Yah, bagaimanapun juga aku harus mencari Sei." Kagami hendak melanjutkan larinya, namun begitu melihat salah satu preman yang tertawa bengis, dia jadi bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menolong korbannya dulu sebelum mencari Sei." Pikirnya sembari mendekati tempat pembullyan itu.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, ini menyenangkan!" Seru Mibuchi.<p>

"Gimana rasanya, cebol?" Tanya Hayama, preman paling kecil.

"Inilah yang akan kau terima kalau mengabaikanku." Ledek Nebuya.

Seijuurou meringkuk sambil berusaha melindungi diri dari preman-preman yang terus memukulinya. Berkali-kali preman Nebuya membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, Mibuchi menendangnya, dan Hayama memukulnya dengan tongkat besi. Airmatanya mengalir dan bersatu dengan darah. Entah berapa banyak darahnya yang terbuang sia-sia, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, darahnya bisa ditampung trus didonorkan ke PMI kan?

"Yamero!"

Seijuurou menengadah, menatap sosok Kagami Taiga yang terkejut bukan main melihat dirinya, "Hoi, kalian, kenapa beraninya hanya sama anak kecil?" Sindir Taiga.

"Anak kecil? Dia sudah SMA!" Balas Nebuya.

"Oh, jadi kau melihat usia berdasarkan tingkat pendidikannya? Kalau begitu bisa kuasumsikan kalian hanya sekelompok bayi besar yang belum tobat dari ngompol." Taiga menyeringai.

"Oi, kacrut, asal kau tau saja, kami lulusan S3 Universitas Tokyo." Seru Nebuya membanggakan diri.

"S3? Universitas Tokyo?" Taiga memasang wajah bingung, "muka kalian meragukan nih."

"Chikuso! Mati sana!" Nebuya maju untuk menyerang Taiga, namun Taiga berhasil menghiindar dan memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan.

"NANI?!" Seru Mibuchi.

"Gorila dikalahkan anak kucing?!" Seru Hayama.

"Kucing?" perempatan muncul di dahi Taiga, "aku ini macan tau."

Kedua preman yang tersisa pun menyerang Taiga, namun dengan mudahnya dikalahkan oleh Taiga yang menguasai 5 olahraga bela diri dan pemegang sabuk hitam karate, "Hah? Sudah kalah?" Taiga mendesah sejenak kemudian berlari mendekati Seijuurou yang masih terbaring, "Sei? Kau tak apa? Untung aku kemari tadi." Taiga memakaikan nyelimuti Seijuurou dengan mantel yang dibawanya dan mengangkatnya, mendekap anak itu dengan hangat.

"Taiga-nii awas!"

Hayama menghantamkan tongkat besinya ke leher Taiga, dan yang membuatnya semakin tercengang, Taiga tidak tumbang, bahkan tak bereaksi setelah dia pukul. Perlahan, Taiga berbalik dan menarik keluar sebuah lempeng besi dari lehernya, yang tidak tampak karena tertutup kerah kemeja dan rambutnya, "bukan kau saja yang punya besi, aku juga." Ucapnya sembari melempar lempengan itu ke kepala Hayama, membuatnya cao ke alam bawah sadarnya. Taiga segera lari menuju rumah Seijuurou sebelum ada preman yang bangun.

* * *

><p>"Astaga, Seijuurou-kun, kau tak apa?" Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan wajah khawatir, "apa yang terjadi?"<p>

"Ano, tadi Sei dipukuli di jalan, ojisan." Jelas Taiga sembari menyerahkan Seijuurou ke gendongan Tetsuya. Seijuurou merapatkan diri ke tubuh sang ayah, menikmati kehangatannya.

"Begitukah? Ah, Seijuurou-kun, ayo masuk ke dalam dan obati lukamu. Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Seijuurou-kun, Taiga-kun."

"Ya. Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu."

Tetsuya menatap Taiga yang semakin menjauh. Setelah Taiga menghilang di belokan, Tetsuya menutup pintu, tampang khawatirnya luntur, menjadi tampang marah. Dibantingnya tubuh Seijuurou ke lantai dengan kepala lebih dahulu.

"Itte-"

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tetsuya dingin, "Berkelahi lagi?"

"Tidak, aku tak berkelahi-uhuk!" Ucapan Seijuurou terputus begitu kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding dengan sangat kuat.

"Berbohong lagi."

"Aku tidak bohong, Tou-san, itte!" Kepalanya lagi-lagi dibenturkan ke dinding.

"Ah," desah Tetsuya, "Darahmu banyak sekali, **ayo kita bersihkan lukamu.**"

Tetsuya menyeret tubuh Seijuurou ke kamar mandi, dan tanpa aba-aba, dicelupkannya kepala Seijuurou ke dalam bak mandi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Segar?" Tetsuya tertawa sadis melihat air yang bercampur darah Seijuurou yang melekat di kepala dan lehernya.

Seijuurou meronta, kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Tetsuya yang menahan kepalanya di air, yang sayangnya, tak bergeming sama sekali. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, paru-parunya seolah mau meledak, dia butuh pasokan oksigen segera, atau dia bisa mati!

"Ara?" Tetsuya menatap malas Seijuurou yang rontaannya mulai melemah, "cepat sekali." Ucapnya sembari menarik kepala Seijuurou keluar dari air.

"Uhuk… uhuk… hah… hah…" Seijuurou berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

"Sudah mau mengaku?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Gomenasai, Tou-san, tapi aku memang tidak berkelahi." Jawab Seijuurou sambil menangis.

"Kau mau menangis, hah, KAU MAU MENANGIS?!" Amukan Tetsuya semakin jadi. Kali ini dia memanggil tongkat baseball dan memukulkannya berkali-kali ke tubuh Seijuurou, "biar kubuat kau menangis, anak sialan!"

"Ampun Tou-san, hiks…" Seijuurou berusaha melindungi diri, namun dia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Malam ini kau tak boleh masuk rumah, terserah mau tidur dimana, pergilah ke rumah ojichan kesayanganmu kalau mau." Sindir Tetsuya sembari menendang Seijuurou keluar rumah, seolah-olah Seijuurou hanya sebuah bola sepak yang sudah usang. Mantel berlumuran darah yang dipakai Seijuurou tadi juga dilemparnya keluar sebelum membanting pintu.

"Tou-san! Onegai! Biarkan aku masuk! Disini sangat dingin! Tou-san~" Seijuurou menangis sambil menggedor pintu, namun percuma, pintu kayu itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Sudahlah," Seijuurou menghapus air matanya dan berbaring di halaman dengan mantel sebagai selimut untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan salju yang deras, "aku akan menunggu."

Sementara itu, Tetsuya duduk di balik pintu sambil mencengkeram rambutnya, air matanya mengalir turun, "Chikuso!" Isaknya, "chikuso chikuso chikuso! Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tetsuya meninju dirinya sendiri, "bodoh! Tetsuya bodoh!" Umpatnya. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, dia membuka pintu, dan mendapat kalau Seijuurou sudah tak ada, "Mungkin dia sudah ke rumah aniki." Gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu kembali.

* * *

><p>"-lalu kurebut bola itu darinya dan mencetak angka, bukankah itu hebat? Ne? ne?"<p>

"Biasa aja-nodayo."

"Mou, niichan kejam!"

Midorima Shintarou mendengus kesal, Kazunari terus mengoceh tentang pertandingan basketnya melawan SMA Seirin. Oh ya, Midorima Kazunari adalah adik kandung Midorima. Usia mereka beda 2 tahun, dan mereka juga sekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Kalau Shintarou memilih SMA Teiko, Kazunari memilih SMA Shutoku. Kini mereka tengah berjalan pulang dari minimarket, melewati salju yang menenggelamkan lutut mereka.

"Oh, tadi aku sempat berhadapan dengan Shun-chan lho, ingat kan? Teman kita dulu? Eagle eye miliknya sudah semakin bebat, kau tau? Dia mengalahkanku saat one-on-one tadi, tapi hanya sekali, selanjutnya aku yang menang, hahahaha!"

"Diamlah, Kazu, kau menarik perhatian-nodayo."

Kazunari merengut sedikit dan melirik lucky item kakaknya hari ini, sebuah boneka kaca, seringaian jahil muncul di wajahnya. Shintarou kesal, sumpah tangannya gatal untuk melempar sesuatu ke kepala adiknya. Tiba-tiba, Kazunari merebut lucky itemnya dan berlari ke ujung jalan, dekat sebuah rumah papan.

"Kazu, kembalikan lucky itemku!" Perintah Shintarou.

"Ga mau, niichan kan ga mau mendengarku, untuk apa aku mendengarmu?" Tanya Kazunari sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarmu-nodayo!"

"Ga bisa dipercaya," Kazunari melempar boneka kaca kecil itu ke atas dan menangkapnya, sementara Shintarou menatapnya ketakutan.

"O-oy, apa yang kau lakukan, Kazu?!"

"Aku mau membuktikan kemampuanku padamu, niichan."

"Iya aku percaya! Sekarang kembalikan-nodayo!"

"Tidak, aku pinjam sebentar la-"

**PRANGG.**

Kedua Midorima ini menatap horror boneka yang pecah karena menghantam tembok. Kazunari hanya bisa nyengir takut-takut melihat aura-aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Shintarou.

"**Ka-zu-na-ri…**"

"Hwaaa! Maaf, ga sengaja! Iya nanti aku ganti!" Jerit Kazunari.

"ganti apa, bocah?" Tanya Shintarou dengan wajah yang jauh lebih seram daripada sadako(?)

Kazunari mundur perlahan saking takutnya dengan Shintarou, Shintarou yang lagi marah tak mempedulikan sekitarnya, bahkan dia tak peduli pada Kazunari yang baru saja jatuh.

"Eh? Kaki?"

Shintarou terdiam mendengar ucapan Kazunari, "Niichan, ada kaki disini!" Seru Kazunari.

"Kaki?" Shintarou mendekati tempat Kazunari terduduk, "Iya, aku tersandung kaki ini." Jawab Kazunari sambil berusaha mencari tubuh dari kaki itu. Shintarou pun ikut mencari, keduanya menggali dengan cepat, dan beggitu Shintarou berhasil menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi wajah orang yang terkubur di salju itu, dia terbelalak.

Wajah itu sangat dikenalinya, dengan bibir yang membiru dan tubuh yang menggigil juga berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering,

"Akashi?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Preview<em>

"_aku takkan menolongnya jika aku jadi kau."_

"_Tou-san, emergency!"_

"_aku tak peduli lagi padanya."_

"_Seijuurou, mana Seijuurou?!"_

* * *

><p>Fiuh, akhirnya kelar juga.<p>

Maaf, niatnya minggu lalu update, tapi karena mati lampu jadi gagal terus TTvTT

Terima kasih untuk **VandQ**, **ShizukiArista**, **Myadorabletetsuya**, **Koru Kyoshiro**, **Yuna Seijuurou**, **Misaki Younna**, **NamikhraKyra**, dan **Akaba Shinra** yang sudah mereview fic ini, tanpa review kalian aku takkan semangat melanjutkan fic ini ^^

Ja, RnR please…


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashi?!"

Shintarou langsung mengeluarkan tubuh Seijuurou yang menggigil dari tumpukan salju, wajahnya yang pucat tampak jelas setelah keluar dari timbunan salju itu, "Kazu, beritahu Kagami dan pamannya untuk ke rumah kita sekarang, cepat!" Perintahnya. Kazunari mengangguk dan melepaskan mantelnya, "nih, untuk dia." Serunya sambil berlari pergi dari sana.

Shintarou memakaikan mantel Kazunari pada Seijuurou dan dengan cepat menggendongnya.

"Aku takkan menolongnya kalau aku jadi kau."

Shintarou terkejut, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang nenek tua menghampirinya.

"A-apa maksudmu-nodayo? Dan kenapa tidak?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan ayahnya," Nenek itu menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan sendu, "Tak seorang pun berani menolongnya. Akashi-san berubah sejak kejadian itu."

"Kejadian itu?"

"Ya, kejadian yang merenggut nyawa istrinya."

Shintarou terdiam, "Lalu, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Anak malang," jari-jari keriput itu mengelus pipi pucat Seijuurou, "Setiap hari dia selalu dihajar oleh ayahnya. Ada saja hal kecil yang dipakai Akashi-san untuk menghajarnya, bahkan yang bukan salahnya pun dijadikan alasan. Kami tak berani menolongnya, dan kami juga tak bisa melaporkan Akashi-san ke polisi."

"Kenapa-nodayo? Padahal banyak bukti yang bisa kalian berikan untuk memenjarakannya." Tanya Shintarou.

"Percaya atau tidak, anak ini yang meminta kami untuk tutup mulut. Dia tak mau memberikan kami alasan, namun tak seorangpun berani melanggar permintaannya."

"Yah, apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak peduli. Untung saja aku bukan kau, dan terima kasih informasinya." Ucap Shintarou sembari membungkuk dan melesat pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki-sensei. Akakuro punya Fei #plakk.<p>

Rate: T+

Pair: Father!Kuroko X Son!Akashi.

Warning: Violence, bully, children abuse, blood, typo(?). R18 (mungkin?)

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p>Kazunari berlari sambil terengah-engah, dan baru berhenti begitu tiba di tujuan, rumah senpainya semasa SMP sekaligus teman dekat Shintarou yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh kedua orangtuanya, Kagami Taiga.<p>

Dengan heboh dan mengabaikan bel yang terpasang di samping pintu, Kazunari menggedor-gedor pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu, "Taiga-nii! Mayuzumi-jisan! Buka pintunya!" Serunya berkali-kali. Dan entah sudah berapa lama dia disana, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, "Ada apa, Kazu?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"A…A…Aka…"

"Bicaralah yang jelas." Ucap Taiga sedikit jengkel.

"Akashi…"

"Sei?!" Tanya Taiga panik, "Ada apa dengan Sei, jawab aku, Kazu!" Serunya sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kazunari.

"Taiga!" Panggil Mayuzumi agak keras.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke rumahku sekarang, Shin-nii sudah membawanya. Tadi kami menemukannya terkubur salju di tepi jalan."

Mendengar hal itu, Taiga langsung melesat pergi, Mayuzumi mengunci pintu, "ayo pergi, Kazu." Ucapnya, ekspresi khawatir nampak jelas di wajahnya. Kazunari mengangguk, dan keduanya menghilang ke jalan.

* * *

><p>"Ah, dingin-dingin begini memang enak kalau duduk di depan TV sambil minum cokelat di dalam selimut."<p>

Pria paruh baya itu menghirup cokelat panasnya, tangannya naik dan mengacak rambut hijaunya sebelum beralih ke remote TV dan mengganti channel.

"Kazuya-kun, apa Shin dan Kazu sudah pulang?" Tanya wanita bersurai raven dari dapur.

"Belum." Jawab pria itu, Midorima Kazuya, cuek.

"Aku khawatir pada mereka," wanita itu duduk di samping Kazuya sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Gadis kecil yang mengikutinya dari tadi langsung mengambil cemilan diatas nampan itu.

"Tenang saja, Shiina, Shintarou dan Kazunari kan sudah dewasa." Balas Kazuya.

"Oyaji terlalu cuek nih." Ucapan gadis itu menohok tepat di kokoro Kazuya.

"Shinya, kau kejam sama ayahmu sendiri!" Kazuya mundung di pojokan, gadis itu tertawa, "Gomen gomen."

Mereka bertiga kembali menonton TV sampai suara pintu didobrak keras memasuki indera pendengaran mereka, "Ah, Okaeri, Shin-"

"Oyaji, emergency!" Seru Shintarou sambil berlari ke lantai dua. Sebagai dokter yang baik, Kazuya langsung keluar dari selimutnya dan menyusul Shintarou. Shiina dan Shinya hanya bisa berpandangan bingung.

Shintarou membaringkan Seijuurou di ranjang sebuah kamar yang menyerupai kamar pasien di rumah sakit. Ya, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Kazuya biasa mengajarinya dan Kazunari tentang dunia medis, dan terkadang, ruang ini digunakan untuk mengobati korban kecelakaan yang jaraknya jauh dari rumah sakit. Dengan cepat digantinya seragam Teiko Seijuurou yang basah karena salju dengan pakaian Kazunari waktu kecil yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazuya telah masuk dan memeriksa Seijuurou sejenak, "Shintarou, ambilkan ECG (electrocardiography)!" Serunya sembari memasang masker oksigen ke hidung Seijuurou. Dia mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan alkohol, tepat ketika Shintarou datang membawa ECG, "aduh, kok bisa menganga begini sih?" Terdengar decakan khawatir keluar dari mulut Kazuya. Shintarou melongo dari balik punggung Kazuya dan terkejut sekaligus takut melihat luka menganga diatas telinga kiri Seijuurou, bahkan sempat memotretnya, "I-itu kenapa-nodayo?" Tanyanya ngeri sembari memasang alat itu.

"Sepertinya luka yang belum tertutup sempurna sudah terbuka lagi." Jelas Kazuya, "sial, denyut jantungnya melemah!" Serunya panik sambil melihat monitor, "ambilkan alat kejut jantung!"

Shintarou segera mengambil alat yang dimaksud dan menyerahkannya pada Kazuya, "Tuhan, tolong anak ini." Bisiknya lirih sembari menempelkan alat itu ke dada Seijuurou dan menghentakkan tubuh lemah itu. Berkali-kali dia mencoba, namun denyut jantung Seijuurou malah semakin lemah, "Habislah…" gumamnya sembari menunduk sedih.

Shintarou bingung harus bagaimana, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, dan dia berbisik ke telinga Seijuurou. Apa yang dia katakan, kita tidak tau. Namun yang pasti, denyut jantung Seijuurou langsung naik, "Oyaji, dia masih berjuang." Ucapnya. Kazuya melirik monitor, dan dia langsung berseru senang, "bagus! Shintarou, ambilkan selimut tebal sekarang! Aku akan menyelamatkannya."

"Baik!" Serunya sembari keluar, meninggalkan Kazuya yang sedang mengobati Seijuurou. Bagitu dia kembali, dia mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai bawah, "Sei! Kau dimana Sei!?"

Shintarou langsung turun dan mendapati Taiga, yang sedang ditahan oleh Kazunari, berrteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, "Mana Mayuzumi-jisan?" Tanyanya pada Takao, mengabaikan teriakan Taiga yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga, "Mayuzumi-jisan ada urusan kecil katanya." Jawab Kazunari susah payah.

Shintarou menatap Taiga, "Ayahku sedang mengobatinya. Tenang saja, dia tak apa."

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

Mayuzumi mendobrak masuk kedalam rumah kayu itu, dan dengan cepat melangkah menuju salah satu kamar, "Tetsuya!" Seruna sembari mendobrak pintu.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Tetsuya tengah telanjang diatas ranjang dengan seorang pria berkulit hitam yang juga telanjang, dan keduanya seperti sedang bersiap untuk melakukan IYKWIM, "Tetsuya?!"

"Oh, aniki." Balas Tetsuya datar, "ada apa?"

"Mana Seijuurou?" Tanya Mayuzumi datar, namun ada penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Mana aku tau." Jawab Tetsuya cuek.

"Sialan kau, Tetsuya!" Geram Mayuzumi, dia berlari ke arah Tetsuya dan meninjunya hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Pria hitam itu, Aomine Daiki, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, "Kau menghajarnya lagi kan? Kau menghajarnya sampai seperti itu kan?!"

"Itu kan sudah biasa." Jawab Tetsuya sambil menguap dan kembali berbaring di ranjang dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya.

"Sialan kau, Tetsuya. Ayah macam apa kau ini? Taukah kau, temannya menemukan Seijuurou terkubur salju di depan rumahmu! Dan luka-lukanya parah. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Bentak Myuzumi.

"Seijuurou-kun? Aku aku hanya memukulinya seperti biasa." Jawab Tetsuya enteng seolah hal itu adalah hal yang masuk akal dan biasa saja.

"Biasa?!" Seru Mayuzumi, "Kau sebut memukuli anak sampai terluka parah setiap hari itu biasa?! Kau ini manusia bukan sih?!"

"Terserahmulah," Tetsuya mengibaskan tangannya dengan bosan, "aku tak peduli lagi dengan anak itu, kalau kau mau mengambilnya, ambil saja. Aku tak peduli."

"Kau memang perlu dihajar, Tetsuya!" Seru Mayuzumi sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Tetsuya.

**Bukkk.**

Tetsuya terbelalak, begitu juga Mayuzumi. Sedangkan Aomine Daiki memakai pakaiannya kembali setelah meninju Tetsuya, "Ternyata rumor yang beredar itu benar. Aku muak denganmu, Tetsu."

Hey, siapa sangka Aomine Daiki akan mengatakan hal itu? Tetsuya bahkan tak memikirkannya, "Tapi kenapa, Aomine-kun? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Memang benar, aku sangat mencintaimu, **dirimu yang dulu.**" Aomine menatap Tetsuya penuh benci, "Kau bukanlah Akashi Tetsuya yang aku kenal. Akashi Tetsuya selalu menyayangi darah dagingnya sendiri, bukan menyiksanya hingga sepert ini."

"Tapi aku melakukannya agar dia meninggalkanku, Aomine-kun, agar kita bisa menikah dan hidup tanpa beban-"

Sebuah tinju melayang ke pipi Tetsuya lagi, membuat yang ditinju menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "Tak perlu berbohong lagi, dan kalau memang itu alasanmu menyiksa putramu sendiri, lebih baik aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu, bahkan jauh lebih baik lagi jika aku tak pernah mengenalmu, Akashi. " Bagus, kalau Aomine tak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, berarti dia sudah benar-benar benci padanya, "Argh! Apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu sih? Kenapa aku malah mengejar manusia tak punya hati ini?" Geramnya.

"Aomine-kun…" Panggil Tetsuya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Singkirkan mata itu, kau membuatku jijik."

"Aomine-kun…"

"Jangan sebut namaku lagi." Aomine berbalik menuju pintu, "Aku memang benci pada wanita, tapi aku lebih benci pada pria yang tega menyiksa anaknya hanya untuk kepuasan belaka." Tangannya menepuk bahu Mayuzumi, "sampaikan maafku pada anak itu," Diliriknya Tetsuya yang masih menatapnya, "dia tak pantas jadi ayahnya." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa kau dengar itu, Tetsuya? Bahkan orang homo enggan denganmu, kau benar-benar sampah." Ucap Mayuzumi tajam sembari pergi dari rumah itu.

Tetsuya menatap kepergian Mayuzumi, lalu beranjak memakai baju dan jaketnya, "Kayaknya aku harus cari 'hiburan' nih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

* * *

><p>Kazuya terduduk di kursinya sembari mengelap keringat yang menetes dari rambutnya. Bayangkan saja, hampir 3 jam dia ada di ruangan itu, dan sialnya, Shintarou lupa menyalakan AC, alhasil, dia kepanasan. Rasanya aneh, padahal sebelumnya ia kedinginan.<p>

"Tapi, syukurah anak ini selamat." Ucapnya lega sembari menatap Seijuurou yang belum juga sadar, "Tapi apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara gaduh dari bawah, "Astaga, Taiga ngga mengacau lagi kan?" Pikirnya sembari turun ke bawah dan mendapati Mayuzumi yang lagi kalut, "Seijuurou, mana Seijuurou?!"

"Chi-chan!" Serunya alay dan segera ditabok oleh Mayuzumi, "Mana Seijuurou?!" Raungnya.

"Maa maa, dia baik-baik saja kok." Kazuya meringis sambil memegangi hidungnya yang baru saja diberikan bakpao oleh Mayuzumi, "kalian sudah boleh melihatnya kok." Ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan ke atas, diikuti semua orang yang ada di sana.

* * *

><p>"Itu dia."<p>

Mayuzumi hanya bisa menatap miris Seijuurou yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya dipenuhi perban, infus terpasang pada lengannya, dan kabel-kabel ECG terpasang di dadanya. Seijuurou menderita, hal itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Astaga, Sei." Decak Taiga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?" Tanya Kazuya sembari duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, sedangkan istrinya duduk di ranjang sambil membelai helaian scarlet yang lembut itu.

"Sebenarnya, saat pulang sekolah tadi dia dikeroyok preman. Tapi setelah itu aku langsung membawanya ke rumahnya." Jelas Taiga.

"tapi aku dan Kazunari menemukannya terkubur di tepi jalan. Dan seorang nenek tua berkata kalau dia selalu dihajar oleh ayahnya." Sanggah Shintarou.

"Memang benar," Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi yang menunduk, "Tetsuyalah pelakunya."

"A-apa?!" Seru Taiga, "Tau gitu ngga kubawa dia ke rumahnya!"

"Apa maksudmu, Chihiro-kun?" Tanya Kazuya yang sudah masuk mode serius.

"Tetsuya memang selalu memukulinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dan ini yang paling parah." Mayuzumi menatap Kazuya, "apa saja yang kau temukan dari pemeriksaanmu?"

"Hipotermia." Jawab Kazuya, "Tapi sepertinya sudah berkurang."

"Tunggu," Semua orang menatap Taiga, "Saat istirahat di sekolah tadi siang, Sei muntah setelah dia memakan segigit burger. Apa dia terkena maag?" Tanyanya.

Kazuya menggeleng, "Tapi aku menemukan memar di perutnya, dan bukan tidak mungkin ususnya ikut bermasalah. Dan kemungkinan dia hanya bisa memakan makanan cair seperti bubur untuk beberapa minggu ini." Jelasnya.

"Dan luka paling parah yang dia punya adalah ini." Shintarou menunjukkan foto luka menganga Seijuurou dari smartphonenya, membuat semua orang ngeri melihatnya.

"Astaga, orangtua macam apa sih yang tega melakukan itu pada anaknya?" Kecam Shiina.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara isakan dari ranjang tempat mereka berkumpul, semua orang langsung menatap Seijuurou.

Anak itu menangis, ya, menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berhenti menangis, "Tou-san, jangan pergi, aku masih disini, aku menyayangimu, Tou-san."

Tak seorangpun bersuara ketika mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, bahkan Mayuzumi tak bisa bicara. Shiina memeluk tubuh lemah itu dan menangis, merasa kasihan kepada anak yang ditolong Shintarou tadi, "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Tanyanya dalam diam.

* * *

><p>"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Kazuya pada Mayuzumi.<p>

"Ya, sebaiknya dia tetap disini sampai sembuh total, setelah itu, akan kubawa dia ke rumahku." Jawab Mayuzumi, "Kabari aku kalau Sei sudah sadar. Untung kau memiliki ruang simulasi rumah sakit, kalau tidak, mungkin dia tak tertolong. Jarak lokasi ke rumah sakit kan jauh."

Kazuya mengangguk, "Yah, kecuali ruang operasi. Tenang saja. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan membawa anak itu kembali ke rumahnya setelah dia sembuh nanti?"

Mayuzumi menatap Kazuya seolah Kazuya baru saja mengatakan hal yang bodoh, "Tentu saja tidak, baka!" Umpatnya, "Setelah ayahnya berkata kalau dia tak peduli lagi pada Sei? Bisa jadi dia hanya tinggal nama kalau kubawa dia kesana. Tapi…" Mayuzumi menunduk, "kau tau kan, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, dan lusa aku harus pergi dinas selama 6 bulan, bagaimana aku bisa mengurus Seijuurou? Kalau dulu sih, aku menitipkan Taiga di rumah Tetsuya, tapi sekarang…"

"Tenang saja, Chi-chan," Kazuya menepuk bahu Mayuzumi, "Sei-chan bisa tinggal disini, dan aku yakin Shiina dan Shinya tidak keberatan. Taiga juga boleh tinggal sementara disini kalau dia mau."

"Ah, terima kasih, aku sangat tertolong." Ucap Mayuzumi lega.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Kazuya bangga.

"Oh ya, berapa biaya perawatannya selama disini?" Tanya Mayuzumi sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"E-eh?! Tak usah!" Tolak Kazuya.

"Ayolah, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa keponakanku." Paksa Mayuzumi, namun Kazuya menggeleng, "bagiku, anak itu selamat sudah membuatku senang. Lagipula, Shintaroulah yang membawanya kemari, bukan orang lain."

Mayuzumi hanya bisa menatap Jengkel Kazuya karena dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria itu, "Terserahmulah, aku pulang dulu, jaa."

* * *

><p>Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu meletakkan setumpuk baju didalam lemari baju. Manik emeraldnya melirik sang ibu yang sibuk memandikan anak laki-laki tak dikenal yang dibawa pulang oleh kakak tertuanya tadi, "Shinya-chan, bawakan pakaiannya kemari."<p>

Shinya mematuhi perintah ibunya. Matanya terus mengawasi sang ibu, "Hahaoya," Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Hahaoya mau repot-repot mengurusi anak itu?" Tanyanya ketus sambil menuding Seijuurou. Shiina terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa? Kau marah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…"

"Shinya-chan, kemarilah." Shiina menepuk kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan Shinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Shinya menurut. Dia duduk dan menatap ibunya.

"Shinya-chan, seandainya kau mendapat masalah, kepada siapa kau lari?" tanya Shiina.

"Hahaoya."

"Seandainya tak ada Hahaoya?"

"Tentu saja Oyaji."

"Nah, seandainya Oyaji memarahimu, kira-kira apa yang akan Hahaoya lakukan?"

"Membela Shinya."

Shiina tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan, sayang?"

Shinya menggeleng, "Aku masih belum mengerti, Hahaoya."

"Shinya-chan, apa kau tau cerita anak ini?"

Shinya menggeleng.

"Sei-chan sudah tak punya ibu lagi, sayang."

Manik emerald itu terbelalak, "EEEEEEH?!"

"Sssst, jangan keras-keras."

"Majide?" Bisik Shinya.

"Ya, sayang. Ibunya sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu." Jawab Shiina.

"Kok bisa?"

"Entahlah, Hahaoya juga tak tau."

"Tapi," Shinya mengernyit, "bukannya dia masih punya ayah?"

"Itulah, Shinya-chan," Shiina menghela nafas, "dia memang punya ayah, tapi ayahnya tak lagi berperan sebagaimana seharusnya. Kata Mayuzumi-jisan, kalau mau, apapun bisa dipakai ayahnya untuk memukuli Sei-chan. Seperti kursi, rotan, sapu, kayu, kaki, tangan, apapun jadi."

"Kok gitu sih? Kejamnya!" Shinya merinding membayangkan anak itu dipukul dengan kayu dan teman-temannya.

"Itulah, tak ada yang tau alasannya. Apalagi dia sudah tak punya sosok ibu untuk melindunginya. Dia tak bisa bermanja-manja lagi sepertimu. Maka dari itu, kau harus bersyukur karena Hahaoya masih disini, mengerti?"

Shinya menunduk. Perasaan bersalah melingkupi hatinya, ah, bodoh, kenapa dia harus cemburu pada anak bernama Seijuurou ini? Padahal, ibunya melakukan itu agar Seijuurou bisa merasakan kehadiran seorang ibu kan? Kenapa dia malah marah ketika ibunya melakukan hal yang baik?

"Hahaoya…"

"Hm?"

"Apa ada…" Shinya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya? Aku merasa bodoh karena sempat membencinya, kupikir Oyaji dan Hahaoya lebih memilihnya daripada kami, padahal, kalian kan hanya ingin menyelamatkannya."

"Tentu saja ada, Shinya."

Shinnya berbalik, "Oyaji."

"mattaku, kau mikir apa sih? Mana mungkin kami lebih memilih anak orang lain daripada anak kami sendiri?" Tanya Kazuya sedikit jengkel, "tapi anak ini pengecualian sih. Aku akan memperlakukannya seperti anakku sendiri."

Shinya mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya, Shiina. Anak ini akan tinggal di rumah kita."

Shiina terkejut, "Lho, kau main ambil keputusan sendiri lagi ya? Chihiro-kun kan sudah biilang dia akan membawanya?"

"Memang, tapi pekerjaan yang diberikan Hideki sangat banyak, dan lusa dia harus dinas 6 bulan diluar kota. Makanya dia mau menitipkan Taiga dan juga Seijuurou disini."

"Sou ka? Apa ayah Sei-chan tak akan mencarinya?"

"Mencarinya?" Kazuya mendengus, "setelah dia berkata 'aku tak peduli lagi pada anak itu'? jangan bercanda, Shiina."

"Astaga, dia benar-benar dibuang." Desah Shiina, "Tapi, dimana mereka bisa tidur? Sei-chan mungkin bisa tidur disini, tapi kalau Taiga…"

"Taiga-nii bisa tidur di kamar kami!" Kazunari menyela dengan hebohnya.

"Kamar kalian?" Tanya Shiina.

"Otousan membelikan kami tiga ranjang tingkat, ingat?" Tanya Shinya, "waktu obral itu, untukku satu, Kazu-nii satu, dan Shin-nii satu."

"Lagipula, Seijuurou tak bisa tidur di kamar ini terus, bukan? Ruangan ini juga mau dipakai." Jawab Shintarou sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya juga ya. Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan." Shiina tersenyum.

"Nah, Shinya, bisa jadi kakak yang baik untuk Sei-otoutou?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Un!" Seru Shinya, "Tentu saja! Shinya akan melindungi Sei!"

* * *

><p>"Tiga hari…"<p>

Kazuya mendesah, Shiina menatap Kazuya khawatir, Shintarou, Taiga, Kazunari dan Shinya hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan Kazuya dan Shiina.

"Sudah tiga hari dan Seijuurou belum bangun juga." Desah Kazuya lagi.

"Apa itu berbahaya?" Tanya Taiga khawatir.

"Tidak, bukan berbahaya," Kazuya menatap Taiga, "Tapi apa yang kaurasakan kalau tidak makan selama 3 hari?"

"Jelas aku kelaparan." Jawab Taiga.

"Kalau gitu sama saja dengannya kan?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Eh? Orang pingsan bisa lapar juga?" Tanya Taiga balik.

"Tentu saja, bego. Kau kira dia apa? Mayat?" Tanya Shintarou sinis.

Kazuya menggeleng sambil menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran kedua anak SMA itu. Disibaknya poni yang menutupi dahi Seijuurou dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Seijuurou, panas.

"Tak ada cara lain," semua kepala menoleh ke arah Kazuya yang menyerahkan sebungkus pil kepada Shiina, "buatkan segelas susu hangat dan larutkan ini ke dalamnya." Perintah Kazuya. Shiina mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Itu obat apa?" Tanya Kazunari.

"Itu racun. Daripada dia tidur terus mending mati aja sekalian kan?"

"OYAJI!" (eits, jangan heran, Taiga sudah seperti anak sendiri oleh keluarga Midorima, dan Kazuya juga yang meminta Taiga memanggilnya seperti bagaimana ketiga anaknya memanggil dia. Alasannya? Aku juga tak tau :v #kabur)

"Iya iya, itu obat demam doang!"

Taiga mendengus, "ga lucu."

Shiina kembali dengan segelas susu vanilla hangat yang langsung diserahkannya pada suaminya, "bantu aku." Shiina mengangguk. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, keduanya memposisikan Seijuurou hingga terduduk dengan tangan Shiina sebagai penyangganya. Shintarou mengatur kemiringan ranjang agar sesuai dengan posisi duduk Seijuurou. Setelah selesai, dengan hati-hati Kazuya meminumkan susu itu pada Seijuurou, dan sesuai perkiraannya, Seijuurou membuka mata begitu meneguk susu hangat itu, "Ugh…"

"Sei!" Taiga langsung memeluk Seijuurou erat, "yokatta…"

"Taiga-nii?" Seijuurou menatap Taiga lemah, "tubuhku…seperti mati rasa…"

"Tentu saja, tiga hari kau tak makan, sudah pasti lemas bukan main." Celetuk Kazuya.

"Ini…dimana…?" Tanya Seijuurou lemah, menatap langit-langit dari posisi berbaringnya (Shintarou menurunkan sedikit kemiringan ranjangnya.)

"Rumahku-nodayo." Jawab Shintarou.

"Sou…ka…" Seijuurou menatap semua orang, "Jaa…bagaimana…keadaan…Tou-san…?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Preview <em>

"_kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang yang tega-teganya melakukan itu padamu?"_

"_apa hanya karna luka kecil ini kalian membawaku kemari?"_

"_maukah kau menceritakannya kepada kami?"_

"_Tou-san, jangan menangis,"_

"_Karena kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san miliki."_

"_Apa kau tak menyayangi ayahmu lagi?"_

"_Kau janji mau merahasiakannya!"_

* * *

><p>Ada yang lega di chapter ini? Berhubung saya lagi baik hati dan baru bebas dari ujian, jadi saya selamatkan Sei-chan dulu #dibantaireaders.<p>

Terima kasih untuk **Chio'No'Akuma**, **yurutan**, **ShizukiArista**, dan **Akaba Shinra** yang udah review. Arigatou gozaimasu :3 #bow

Ja, RnR please…


	4. Special Chapter: My First Christmas

Sinar mentari pagi menyinari kamar kecil itu, membangunkan seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai merah darah dari tidurnya. Kedua tangannya menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela, dan iris scarletnya bersinar senang melihat pemandangan diluar sana.

"Natal!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki-sensei. Akakuro punya Fei #plakk.<p>

Rate: Khusus chapter ini K

Pair: Father!Kuroko X Son!Akashi.

Summary: Kisah natal pertama Akashi Seijuurou. Special Chapter for christmas.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p>Derap langkah kaki mungil mengawali pagi di rumah sederhana itu. Bocah yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-4 lima hari yang lalu itu berlari dengan semangat menuju kamar dimana kedua orangtuanya masih tidur pulas.<p>

"Natal!" Teriaknya senang sembari melompat-lompat diatas ranjang hingga pria bersurai bluenette dan wanita berambut pink itu terbangun.

"Nggh…Seijuurou-kun?" Panggil pria bluenette itu, Akashi Tetsuya.

"Otou, Okaa, selamat natal!" Serunya senang sembari mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya.

"Selamat natal juga, Sei-chan." Wanita itu, Akashi Satsuki, balas mencium bibir putranya sekilas dan memangkunya.

"Whoa, Seijuurou-kun, pagi-pagi udah manja sama Okaa ya, curang," Anak itu, Akashi Seijuurou, tertawa geli ketika jari sang ayah menggelitik pinggangnya, "Otou, geli, hihihi." Ucapnya disela-sela tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Tetsuya menghentikan gelitikannya.

"Kok tumben Sei-chan sudah bangun?" Tanya Satsuki sedikit heran.

"Iya dong, ini kan natal pertama Sei." Jawab Seijuurou polos.

"Pertama?" Tanya Tetsuya, "Seijuurou-kun kan udah tiga kali natalan."

"Memang, tapi yang pertama dan kedua kan Sei masih kecil, jadi belum ngerti." Jawab Seijuurou.

"_Kau kan memang masih kecil." _Batin Tetsuya dan Satsuki.

"Sei-chan masih ngantuk?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Ngga."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita mandi,"

"Ga mau."

Satsuki dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan bingung, biasanya Seijuurou selalu nurut, kenapa kali ini tidak? Keduanya menatap Seijuurou, yang memasang wajah ngambek sambil memalingkan wajah dan memanyunkan bibirnya, Tetsuya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul Seijuurou.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Satsuki bingung.

"Mau sama Otou~" Seijuurou meletakkan kepalanya di paha Tetsuya dan menatap Tetsuya manja.

"Ngga mau." Kali ini Tetsuya meniru gaya Seijuurou tadi.

"Eh~, nande~?" Tanya Seijuurou manja.

Tetsuya mempertahankan posisinya, bahkan tidak bergeming saat Seijuurou menoel-noel pipinya dengan jari mungilnya. Seijuurou mulai kesal karena dicuekin oleh si papa, jadi dia mulai menggelitiki Tetsuya, dari kaki, pinggul, leher, lumayan, balas dendam yang tadi.

Sayangnya, Tetsuya kebal geli, dan itu membuat Seijuurou keheranan, sambil menggelitik, dia terus memikirkan dimana kira-kira titik geli ayahnya. Melihat tingkah lucu Seijuurou, Satsuki tak bisa menahan tawanya. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan yang telah memberi kalian anak seimut ini, Satsuki.

"Otou~ ayo~" Rengek Seijuurou sambil menarik kaos Tetsuya, percayalah, kalau Seijuurou terus menariknya, bisa-bisa kerah kaosnya jadi selebar bahu Tetsuya.

"Oke," Seijuurou menyeringai senang, "Tapi…"

Tetsuya menunduk, memalingkan wajah dan menunjuk pipinya, Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya sejenak, "tadi kan udah." Ucapnya polos.

"Lagi," Tetsuya tersenyum sedikit begitu Seijuurou melompat dan mengecup pipinya, meninggalkan jejak ingus di pipinya, "Seijuurou-kun sebenarnya mau cium Otou atau sumbang ingus sih?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada dibuat-buat, "dua-duanya?" Seijuurou langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan melarikan diri dari Tetsuya yang mengejarnya.

Satsuki hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu." Tetsuya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.<p>

"Itadakimasu." Satsuki mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Itadakimasu!" Seijuurou mengacungkan sumpitnya #lha.

Tetsuya dan Satsuki tersenyum melihat putra mereka makan dengan lahap, tak sampai lima menit kemudian anak itu menyodorkan mangkoknya yang sudah kosong kepada Satsuki, "Nambah."

"Makannya banyak banget, ntar gendut lho…" Ledek Tetsuya.

"Biar gendut yang penting sehat." Jawab Seijuurou, "Otou, nanti bikin yukidaruma (boneka salju) ya." Ajak Seijuurou sambil menerima mangkuk ketiganya.

"Hai, terserahmu, Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya mengelus helaian scarlet sang putra, "cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Un!"

* * *

><p>Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar, Seijuurou berlari keluar dengan gembira, di belakangnya Tetsuya berjalan sambil tersenyum simpul. Melhat senyuman di wajah Seijuurou mampu membuatnya lupa akan semua beban dan kesedihan yang menimpanya, untung saja dia tak mengulangi kesalahannya, yang telah membuatnya berpisah dengan cahaya pertamanya.<p>

"Otou! Mite mite(lihat)!" Seijuurou berlari kepadanya dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya, "Yuki!(salju!)" Serunya.

Tetsuya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala Seijuurou, "Hai hai, ayo kita bangun yukidarumanya." Ajak Tetsuya.

"Un!"

Seijuurou mengumpulkan salju di sekitarnya, membentuk kumpulan salju itu menjadi bola, dan menggulingkannya pada Tetsuya, "Seperti ini?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, ini bisa jadi kepalanya." Ucapnya lembut, "ayo buat badannya."

Keduanya mulai membentuk salju menjadi boneka salju, Seijuurou tampak begiitu senang dalam pembuatan yukidaruma perdananya, tawa riang selalu menghiasi bibirnya, sambil membantu ayahnya menghias boneka salju mereka, ide jahil mulai terlintas di kepalanya.

"Otou~"

Tetsuya berbalik, "ada apa, Sei-"

**PUFF**

Sebuah bola salju kecil berhasil menghantam telak wajahnya, Tetsuya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terlentang diatas salju.

"Hahaha, kena, ahahaha." Seijuurou tertawa senang.

Tetsuya tetap terbaring di tempatnya, tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Mou Otou, Sei Cuma bercanda kok, jangan marah dong."

Masih tak bergerak. Rasa bersalah dan ketakutan mulai melingkupi dada Seijuurou, perlahan, didekatinya Tetsuya yang terbaring di salju, "Otou~"

Tak ada nafas.

"Otou~" Seijuurou mulai takut.

"Otou~" air matanya mulai mengalir, kedua tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tetsuya.

"Ot-"

"BAAAAA!" Tetsuya menangkap Seijuurou dan menggelitikinya lagi, "Usil ya, usil ya," ucapnya sambil menggelitiki Seijuurou.

"Otou baka~!" Oh no, Seijuurou mulai marah, nih. Air matanya mengalir terus tanpa henti, Tetsuya jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Dielusnya rambut bocah yang sekarang menyandarkan kepala di dadanya, jempolnya beranjak dan menghapus air mata Seijuurou, "Gomenne, Seijuurou-kun," ucapnya.

"Otou~" Panggil Seijuurou lirih.

"Hm?"

**PLUK**

Lagi-lagi wajahnya ditimpuk dengan salju, "balas dendam karna bohongin Sei." Seijuurou berlari menjauhi Tetsuya.

"Oh, gitu ya?" Tetsuya pun ikut melempar bola salju ke Seijuurou, dengan pelan tentunya, "sini Otou kaih hadiah."

Seijuurou tertawa lebar sambil sesekali balas melempar ayahnya dengan salju. Keudanya bermain begitu seru, dan tanpa disadari, matahari telah mencapai puncak tertingginya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu terbaring diatas salju sampil mencetak bentuk malaikat dengan tubuh mereka.

"Tanoshii ne," Ucap Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum, "ya, tentu saja."

"Otou, habis ini kita ngapain?" Tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menggeleng tanda kalau dirinya juga tak tau."

"Ata(aku tau!)!" Seru Seijuurou semangat sambil berlari ke belakang rumah, Tetsuya yang kebingungan mengikuti putranya dari belakang.

* * *

><p>"Ooo, Seijuurou-kun mau main basket?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu melihat objek yang ditatap Seijuurou.<p>

Ring basket itu sudah sangat tua, bahkan sudah berdiri disana ketika Tetsuya membeli rumah itu. Tampak kayunya sudah sangat lapuk, catnya sudah pudar, bahkan ringnya sudah tinggal besi tanpa jaring. Namun Tetsuya enggan merobohkannya, dikarenakan dia dan Seijuurou sangat menyukai basket dan keberadaan ring tua itu di rumahnya sangat menguntungkan dirinya. Yah, setidaknya tak perlu membeli yang baru, kan?

"Un! Sei mau main basket sama Otou!" Seru Seijuurou semangat.

"Tapi lapangannya tertutup salju, bolanya ga bisa di-dribble disini." Tetsuya menatap salju yang menutupi lapangan, "dan juga sangat licin."

Seijuurou menatap lapangan dengan kecewa.

"Begini saja," Tetsuya membuat sebuah bola salju, dan dengan phantom shoot andalanya bola itu berhasil masuk ke ring tanpa hancur sedikit pun, "kalau Seijuurou-kun bisa memasukkan lima bola salju ke ring tanpa menghancurkannya, Otou akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan nanti sore."

_"Toh berhasil atau tidak aku tetap akan membawanya jalan-jalan."_ Batin Tetsuya.

"Hontouni?(benarkah?)" Tanya Seijuurou ragu.

"Tentu saja, apa Otou pernah berbohong?" Tetsuya bertanya balik.

"Yosh!" Seijuurou mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar bola salju pertamanya ke ring. Dan bola itu masuk dengan mulus.

"Wah, Seijuurou-kun sudah makin hebat ya." Puji Tetsuya sembari mengacak surai merah darah anaknya. Mendengar pujian itu Seijuurou semakin bersemangat.

"Otou, kalau Sei berhasil menyelesaikan challenge Otou, jangan lupa beli sop tofu pas jalan-jalan nanti ya." Tantang Seijuurou.

"Oke, siapa takut?"

* * *

><p>Satsuki berjalan menuju halaman dengan sumpit di tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan kedua orang yang dicintainya belum juga kemari.<p>

"Tetsu-kun! Sei-chan!" Panggilnya. Satsuki berusaha mengingat dimana Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Apa mungkin di lapangan ya?" Pikir Satsuki sembari melangkah ke lapangan dan apa yang didapatinya disana membuat senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Tetsuya duduk dibangku panjang didekat ring dengan Seijuurou di pangkuannya, wajah Seijuurou yang basah karna keringat bersandar pada dada Tetsuya, kedua mataya tertutup rapat, tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Seijuurou yang terbuka sedikit. Tetsuya menikmati panorama dihadapannya sambil sesekali mengelus surai scarlet Seijuurou dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Satsuki bisa melihat Seijuurou menggeliat menyamankan diri dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Perlahan dan tanpa suara, Satsuki berjalan mendekati keduanya, sayangnya, Tetsuya melihatnya.

"Satsuki-san, kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti maling di belakangku?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Mou Tetsu-kun, jangan samakan aku dengan maling." Satsuki merajuk sambil duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Hai hai, gomenne, Satsuki-san." Tetsuya tersenyum lembut kepadanya, dan seketika wajahnya jadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"S-Sei-chan tidur ya?" Tanyanya untuk mengalihkan topik.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou, "ya. Sepertinya Seijuurou-kun kelelahan mencetak angka tadi."

"Mencetak angka? Kalian main basket? Tau ga sih lapangannya licin dan kalian bisa masuk angin tau?!"

_"Gini deh, kalau sisi setannya bangkit."_ Tetsuya sweatdrop.

"Tidak, bukan basket beneran. Aku hanya menantangnya sedikit." Jawab Tetsuya.

"menantangnya?" Tanya Satsuki bingung.

"Ya. Aku menantangnya memasukkan lima bola salju ke ring tanpa membuatnya hancur."

"Dan berapa yang berhasil?"

Tetsuya tersenyum senang, "semuanya."

Satsuki tekejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, mengingat tinggi ring itu, bahkan anak berusia 10 tahun belum tentu mampu menncapainya, kalaupun bisa, pasti bola salju yang dilempar akan menghantam tepian ring dan hancur sebelum menyentuh tanah. Tapi anaknya ini baru 3 tahun, dan semuanya berhasil?

"Seijuurou-kun memang berbakat dalam basket." Gumam Tetsuya.

Satsuki mengangguk, "Tetsu-kun, sebaiknya kau bawa Sei-chan ke dalam, dia bisa sakit nanti."

"Benar juga, dia kan harus tidur siang agar tidak capek saat jalan-jalan nanti." Tetsuya berdiri dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Seijuurou dan membawa anak itu ke dalam, "Satsuki-san sebaiknya masuk juga."

"Ah, hai!"

* * *

><p>Seijuurou membuka matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia berguling ke samping untuk melihat jam dinding yang digantung diatas pintu.<p>

"Jam 4?" Gumam Seijuurou sembari turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara TV dari ruang tamu, dimana orangtuanya sedang menonton film india, dia bisa melihat ibunya sebentar-bentar melirik sang ayah, mungkin berharap Tetsuya akan mengajaknya bernyanyi sambil memutari tiang listrik di depan rumah.

"Otou, Okaa," panggil Seijuurou.

"Eh, Sei-chan sudah bangun?" Satsuki mengangkat bocah itu ke pangkuannya. Dan ketika Seijuurou menguap lebar sambil mengucek mata, Satsuki tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipi bakpao Seijuurou.

"Kyaaa Sei-chan imut banget siiiih?! Sini Okaa cium pipinya sampai gepeng!" Satsuki berfangirling ria.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menatap horror Seijuurou yang wajahnya memerah karna sesak nafas sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dengan tatapan tolong-aku-Otou. Yah, sebenarnya hal itu wajar, megingat Satsuki adalah ibu dari Seijuurou, tapi kalau begini terus dalam waktu singkat Seijuurou bakal mati kehabisan nafas.

Dan Tetsuya belajar satu hal, Satsuki berbakat jadi pedofil.

"S-Satsuki-san, Seijuurou-kun sesak nafas tuh."

"Hehehe, gomen." Satsuki langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Seijuurou-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja! Sei mimpi ketemu Santa Claus!" Jawab Seijuurou riang, "tapi kok Santa Claus belum kasih Sei hadiah ya? Apa karna Sei nakal ya?" Seijuurou menunduk sedih.

Tetsuya dan Satsuki saling berpandangan, "m-mungkin hadiah Sei-chan masih di rumah Santa." Jawab Satsuki.

"Santa kan ga pernah lupa bawa kado."

"Mungkin saja, umur santa kan sudah tua, rambutnya saja putih semua."

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Daripada mikirin Santa, kenapa Seijuurou-kun tidak mandi saja? Kita kan mau jalan-jalan."

"Ah, sou da, wasureteta. (Ah, iya, aku lupa.)" Seijuurou langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, "kali ini Sei mau sama Okaa!"

"Oke!"

* * *

><p>"Fujiro-jiichan!"<p>

Pria tua berpakaian jubah khas biara itu menangkap sosok anak kecil yang melompat ke arahnya, "halo, Seijuurou, konbanwa." Balasnya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Seijuurou.

"Ah, Fujiro-san, konbanwa." Sapa Tetsuya sambil mendekati pria itu, Fujiro Kobayashi. Hubungan keluarga Tetsuya (baca: Satsuki, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou) dengan pria ini cukup dekat. Fujiro adalah orang yang memberi tumpangan sementara bagi Tetsuya dan Satsuki ketika mereka diusir dulu. Dia juga yang menolong Tetsuya untuk membawa Satsuki ke rumah sakit ketika Seijuurou akan lahir. Bagi Tetsuya, Fujiro adalah sosok ayah yang tepat untuk menggatikan Hideki.

"Oh iya, 5 hari yang lalu Seijuurou ulang tahun ya? Otanjoubi Omedetou ne, maaf ngucapinnya telat." Fujiro mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Seijuurou.

"Ga apa kok, Sei senang Fujiro-jiichan ngga lupa ulang tahun Sei." Jawab Seijuurou senang.

"Mana mungkin lupa? Kan jiichan yang membawa ibumu ke RS saat itu." Fujiro tergelak, "ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau ke pusat kota, eh?" Tanya Fujiro sembari menggendong Seijuurou.

"Ya, begitulah, menikmati natal, dan mungkin, bersantai di taman dulu?" Tetsuya menatap Satsuki yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "T-Tetsu-kun wa baka." Umpatnya pelan.

"Fujiro-jiisan mau ikut?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Mau sih, tapi aku mau mengurus biara tua ini dulu, mungkin lain kali." Jawab Fujiro.

"Begitu ya?" Tetsuya menngambil Seijuurou dari gendongan Fujiro, "padahal kami berharap anda ikut."

"Aku tak mau mengganggu acara kencan kalian." Balas Fujiro yang langsung terkekeh melihat wajah merah kedua pasangan muda itu.

"K-kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Ittekimasu, Fujiro-jiichan!"

"Itterashai."

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sei!" Taiga yang baru berusia 9 tahun itu berseru riang sambil menepuk bahu sepupunya yang beda 5 tahun dengannya itu, "kau datang juga? Sama siapa?" Tanyanya.<p>

"Sama Otou dan Okaa," Seijuurou menunjuk kedua orangtuanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Chihiro, "Kata mereka, Sei boleh main sama Taiga-nii dulu."

"Sou ka? Kalau gitu ayo kita main ayunan!"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

"Gomenne, Tetsuya, kemarin ada sedikit gangguan, jadinya penerbangan ditunda sampai hari ini." Chihiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak apa, kok. Seijuurou-kun tampaknya tak memikirkan apapun soal itu." Jawab Tetsuya sembari mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Chihiro.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?" Tanya Chihiro bingung.

"Tentu saja, dari kebiasaan Aniki untuk datang kemari setiap natal dan juga…insting wanita." Satsuki tersenyum polos hingga kedua cowok di hadapannya sweatdrop.

"Aku jadi ingat," Tetsuya menengadah, "Seijuurou-kun lahir 5 hari sebelum natal kan? Harusnya aku menamainya Noel(1)"

Krik krik guk guk meong meong auuu #lho

Satsuki dan Chihiro menatap Tetsuya sambil sweatdrop, Tetsuya yang tadinya hanya niat bercanda kini jadi malu sendiri dan berharap dia menghilang saja dari tempat itu, "apa-apaan kau, Tetsuya?" Chihiro terkekeh kecil, "Nama Seijuurou sudah bagus untuknya, kenapa mau kau ganti lagi? Serius deh kalau kau mengganti namanya, aku takkan sungkan mencoret namamu dari warisanku."

"Aniki, aku kan adikmu, bukan anakmu." Kali ini Tetsuya yang sweatdrop.

"Hahaha, oke oke, cukup," Chihiro memegang perutnya yang sakit karna kebanyakan ketawa dan langsung memasang wajah datarnya, "oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Taiga!" Serunya memanggil si bocah crimson yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk meresponnya dan menghampirinya, "mou, aku masih mau main sama Sei." Protesnya.

"Taiga-kun kan bisa ke rumah besok," Hibur Setsuki sembari mengelus kepala Taiga.

"Ya udah deh, Sei, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Un, Jaa ne, Taiga-nii!"

Tetsuya dan Satsuki menatap kepergian Taiga dengan tatapan sendu, dan beru sadar ketika Seijuurou menarik baju mereka, "Otou, Okaa, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, Seijuurou-kun," Tetsya mengangkat Seijuurou ke bahunya, "Jadi, mau kemana kita sekarang?"

"Hutan natal!" Seru Seijuurou.

"Yosh, Ikuzo! (Yosh, ayo!)"

* * *

><p>"Uwaaah, kirei… (Uwaaah, indahnya…)"<p>

Mata Seijuurou terus bergulir ke kanan dan kiri, mengagumi keindahan pohon-pohon natal yang berada di tepi jalan, inilah alasan Seijuurou menyebut tempat ini esebagai hutan natal. Puluhan anak kecil berlarian sambil membawa hadiah di tangan mungil mereka, beberapa pasangan menatapetalase toko sambil tertawa-tawa. Para pengusaha yang baru keluar dari kantor berjalan cepat tanpa menikmati pemandangan. Seijuurou heran, kenapa ada orang yang lebih memilih harta daripada keluarganya?

"Sei-chan, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Satsuki cemas melihat Seijuurou melamun.

"Eh? Sei ngga apa-apa kok, Okaa." Seijuurou memasang senyum termanisnya, nyaris menjadi sasaran pelukan Satsuki hanya saja gagal karena Satsuki masih ingat tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang lapar?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Sei!"

Satsuki terkekeh kecil, "kalau begitu, ayo makan ramen," ajaknya sembari menunjuk kedai terdekat.

"Ngga mau, Sei mau sop tofu."

"Lho, tadi pagi kan udah makan sop tofu?"

"Otou janji membelikanku sop tofu kalau aku menang."

"Oke oke," Tetsuya mengangkat kedua tangannya, "ayo makan ramen, ada sop tofu juga kok."

"Yey, ayo, Otou!" Seru Seijuurou senang. Tetsuya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat Seijuurou menarik Satsuki ke kedai sebelum menyusul mereka.

* * *

><p>Selesai makan, mereka mau melanjutkan perjalanannya. Masih banyak tempat menarik, seperti pohon natal di Disneyland, yang belum mereka kunjungi. Sayangnya, ada sedikit hambatan.<p>

"Otou, ngantuk…"

Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk punggung Seijuurou dengan lembut, tentu saja Seijuurou ngantuk, semua anak kecil juga pasti ngantuk kalau habis makan, kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu Tetsuya, namun dia masih bisa melihat sekelilingnya, "kalau begitu, tidurlah," Tetsuya menepuk punggungnya, "tapi aku ga mau, aku mau lihat-lihat pohon natal yang lain." Jawab Seijuurou. Matanya dia paksakan untuk membuka, mengabaikan kantuk yang menyerang. Tapi tetap saja Seijuurou kalah, karena, tak sampai 10 menit dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ya sudah," Tetsuya melirik jam tangan, "sudah jam 10."

"Sei-chan…tertidur lagi?"

Tetsuya menatap wajah damai Seijuurou yang tertidur dengan kepala di bahunya, menggelitik setiap urat sarafnya dengan helaian scarletnya.

"Satsuki-san, bisa tolong gendong dia bentar saja? Aku mau meluruskan punggungku."

"Ha? Oke." Satsuki menggendong Seijuurou, Tetsuya pun meluruskan tulangnya, "Ya ampun, dia semakin berat saja." Celetuk Tetsuya.

"Ya, dia sudah semakin besar," Ucap Satsuki sambil mengelus rambut Seijuurou.

"Kau benar," Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi," Tetsuya menatap Satsuki bingung.

"rasanya baru kemarin kita saling kenal, diusir, tau-tau sekarang sudah punya anak. Ini semua bagaikan keajaiban." Gumam Satski,

"Seijuurou-kun sendiri adalah keajaiban, Satsuki-san."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Satsuki.

"tanpa kujelaskan kau juga sudah tau, bukan, dari berbagai hal, dia sangat menonjol, ini merupakan keajaiban, apalagi untuk anak seusianya. Seijuurou-kun bukan hanya sebuah keajaiban, dia juga adalah anugrah terindah yang Tuhan berikan pada kita."

Satsuki mengangguk,"Natal kali ini sangat spesial, karena aku melewatkannya bersama orang-orang yang aku cintai. Selamat natal, Tetsu-kun."

"Selamat natal, Satsuki-san," Tetsuya mengecup bibir Satsuki lembut, kemudian mencium kening Seijuurou, "Selamat natal, anakku."

"Selamat natal, Sei-chan." Bisik Satsuki di telinga Seijuurou.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Hai," Jawab Tetsuya pelan, dan keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake.<strong>_

Seijuurou membuka matanya, merasakan sesuatu di dekat kakinya. Seijuurou bangun, mengambil benda itu dan membaca pesan diatasnya.

"_Sei, maaf ya, kadonya ketinggalan di rumah kemarin malam, jdi baru bisa dikasih deh, maafin Santa ya, Seijuurou." -from santa._

Seijuurou yang begitu senang karna dirinya juga mendapat hadiah dari santa lansung membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya.

Isi hadiah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial, hanya sebuah kalung, kalung dengan benang merah dan biji kalung berbentuk bidak Shogi. Diatas biji catur itu terdapat ukiran nama Seijuurou. Seijuurou memakai kalung itu, tangannya menggenggam erat biji kalung berbentuk bidak Shogi itu.

"Arigatou, Otou, Okaa. Hadiah kalian akan selalu kusimpan baik-baik. Selamat natal, Otou dan Okaa."

* * *

><p>Gimana? Absurd, emang, ancur? Yep.<p>

Special chapter ini dipublish untuk merayakan natal, dan kesan pertama Seijuurou tentang natalnya.

Terima kasih untuk **Misaki Yoouna, ShizukiArista, Akaba Shinra, Kurotori Rei, Yuna Seijuurou** dan **Renka Sukina** yang sudah mereview cerita ini.

Jaa, RnR please…

(1) Noel: natal.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki-sensei. Akakuro punya Fei #plakk.

Rate: T+

Pair: Father!Kuroko X Son!Akashi.

Warning: Violence, bully, children abuse, blood, typo(?).

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p>"Jaa…bagaimana…keadaan…Tou-san…?"<p>

Seisi ruangan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, "A-apa? Kau tanya apa tadi?" Tanya Taiga.

"Tou-san…gimana..kabarnya?" Tanya Seijuurou. Wajahnya yang merah karena demam tampak jelas, suaranya juga bergetar.

"Mou, Sei-chan, kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang yang tega-teganya melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Kazunari.

"itu…?"

"Ya-" Kazunari bingung harus mengatakan apa, "yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini!"

Seijuurou menatap tubuhnya yang dipenuhi perban, "apa hanya karna luka kecil ini kalian membawaku kemari?" tanyanya, tidak dingin ataupun sinis, tapi penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kecil?! Kaubilang itu kecil?" Seru Taiga, merasa kalau adiknya ini mulai error.

"Ini masih tergolong kecil. Aku pernah dapat yang lebih parah.." Jawab Seijuurou.

"T-tapi luka di kepalamu terbuka dan menganga cukup lebar-nodayo," Shintarou menatap Seijuurou yang terbaring lemah, "itu masih terhitung kecil. 3 bulan lalu kepalaku sampai bocor." Jawab Seijuurou.

"D-dan kau kutemukan tertimbun salju selama 30 menit."

"Aku pernah ditenggelamkan dalam air es selama 30 menit."

"Tubuhmu penuh bekas pukulan tongkat baseball."

"Aku sudah biasa dipukul dengan kabel USB."

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa cengo kuadrat mendengar jawaban Seijuurou yang (menurut mereka) mengerikan namun dijawab anak itu seolah anak yang dipukul sampai kepala bocor, masuk air es selama 30 menit dan disabet benda yang fungsi sebenarnya untuk mentransfer data dan kini berevolusi menjadi algojo(?) itu hal biasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Tou-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan polosnya.

"Dia…" Kazuya menggaruk kepalanya, "ya, dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku tak percaya…" Ucap Seijuurou begitu ia melihat keraguan di mata Kazuya, "Aku harus pulang!" Serunya pelan sembari berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"S-Sei-chan, jangan, kau belum pulih benar!" Seru Shiina sembari menahan Seijuurou agar tidak bangun.

"Aku tak peduli!" Seijuurou melirik jam dinding, "Tou-san pasti belum makan, aku harus masak untuknya. Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Seijuurou, jangan!"

"Tou-san mungkin sedang di'itu'kan lagi oleh Aomine-san, aku harus mencegahnya, Tou-san lagi sakit, nanti penyakitnya tambah parah, kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi." Seijuurou berhenti meronta. Giginya terkatup rapat, tangan kanannya diangkat dengan sedikit paksaan untuk menutupi matanya, dia tak mau ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Sayangnya, naluri seorang ibu tak bisa ditipu, kawan, walaupun dia bukan ibu kita, dia akan tetap tau apa yang kita rasakan. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk Shiina, dia tau Seijuurou menangis, dia tau apa yang Seijuurou rasakan.

Dengan lembut, dibawanya Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya, membarikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang pantas untuk dia terima. Seijuurou terbelalak, ditatapnya wajah Shiina yang tersenyum lembut padanya, "Jangan menangis, Sei-chan. Ayahmu baik-baik saja. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya kok. Sei-chan tenang saja, oke?"

"A-aku…merindukan…Tou-san…aku…mau…pulang…" Isak Seijuurou.

"Kalau sudah sembuh, Sei-chan bisa bertemu ayahmu kok."

Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya, begitu rindunya ia pada dekapan seperti ini, sosok yang memeluknya ini membuatnya merindukan sosok itu, sosok wanita yang melahirkannya, wanita yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, wanita yang dia rindukan. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya,dia merindukan Satsuki, ibu tercintanya, juga Tetsuya, ayahnya

Shiina mendekap Seijuurou semakin erat, berharap anak itu bisa tenang, "Jangan menangis, sayang." Bisiknya lembut.

"Tou-san..." Isak Seijuurou pelan, "Aku hanya ingin menemui Tou-san..."

"Baiklah, kita bisa menemuinya segera setelah kau sembuh. Tenangkan dirimu, Sei-chan, jangan biarkan air mata menodai wajahmu yang imut, oke?"

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk, berusaha mengendalikan air matanya, tidak singkat, memang, tapi apa yang dilakukan Shiina tadi cukup menenangkan untuk Seijuurou.

Kazuya tersenyum lega.

* * *

><p>"Mou, Sei-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Protes Kazunari.<p>

Seijuurou yang sedang disuapi bubur ayam oleh Shiina langsung menoleh ke Kazunari, "Maaf, aku lupa pertanyaannya." Jawab Seijuurou. Kazunari langsung mundung di pojokan.

"kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang yang tega membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Kazunari dari pojokan.

"Kok kenapa?" Tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"Dia kan sudah membuatmu seperti ini? Kau tak membencinya?" Tanya Shinya mewakili Kazunari.

"Kenapa aku harus membencinya? Dia kan ayahku."

Oke, jawaban itu sama sekali tidak mereka duga, "Aku tak bisa membencinya, karena kalau aku melakukan hal itu, artinya aku sudah durhaka kan?"

Kazuya menghela nafas, "Seijuurou," panggilnya sembari menarik kursi ke dekat Seijuurou dan menatap manik rubi itu, "maukah kau menceritakan kepada kami, kenapa kau bisa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ayahmu?"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kazuya, begitu pula Seijuurou, anak itu langsung menunduk, semuanya mengira Seijuurou enggan menceritakannya, "Yah, kalau kau-"

"Baiklah," Seijuurou menatap mereka, "asal kalian mau merahasiakannya, aku akan bercerita."

"Kami akan merahasiakannya." Janji Kazuya.

Seijuurou mengangguk, siap menerima pertanyaan yang akan dia terima.

"Apa kau mengalami ini sejak dulu?"Tanya Kazuya, dijawab dengan gelengan lemah Seijuurou, "Dulu, Tou-san adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Setiap hari, Tou-san selalu menjemputku di sekolah, membawaku jalan-jalan sebentar diatas punggungnya. Ketika tiba di rumah, Kaa-san menyambut kami dengan masakannya yang enak juga senyum lembutnya, Tou-san selalu membantuku mengerjakan semua PRku. Setiap malam, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan duduk di kiri dan kanan kasurku, Tou-san membacakan cerita pengantar tidur, dan Kaa-san menyenandungkan lagu Edo no Komori Uta**(1)** yang aku suka. Setiap akhir pekan, kami pergi jalan-jalan, atau memasak bersama di rumah. Setiap hari, hal yang sama terulang, tapi aku tak pernah bosan."

Shintarou tersenyum membayangkannya, "Jadi, sejak kapan semuanya berubah?"

Seijuurou kembali menunduk, "semuanya dimulai 2 tahun lalu, ketika Kaa-san meninggal…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 2 tahun lalu, seminggu setelah pemakaman Satsuki…<strong>

Seijuurou melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, tubuhnya basah dan kotor. Tentu saja, Seijuurou nekat hujan-hujanan di depan makam Satsuki, saking rindunya ia pada sosok itu, rasanya dia tak ingin beranjak dari sana, kalau perlu, menyusul Satsuki, namun, dia tak mau meninggalkan Tetsuya, ayahnya.

"Tadaima…" Ucapnya pelan.

"Okae-Seijuurou-kun!" Tetsuya yang baru keluar dari kamar sangat terkejut melihat Seijuurou pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Buru-buru, diambilnya handuk dan menarik Seijuurou ke kamar mandi, "Astaga, kau dari mana saja?" Tanyanya khawatir sembari menyalakan keran air hangat.

"Makam Kaa-san." Jawab Seijuurou pelan, membiarkan Tetsuya memandikannya.

"Makam Kaa-san? Kau hujan-hujanan lagi?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa sekotor ini?" Tetsuya mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Seijuurou.

"Di jalan tadi, ada truk melintasi genangan lumpur, aku kecipratan." Jawabnya.

Seijuurou menatap lekat-lekat mata Tetsuya yang bengkak. Setelah Satsuki dimakamkan, Tetsuya begitu terpuruk, setiap hari dia mengurung diri di kamar, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk foto Satsuki, tubuhnya yang kurus jadi semakin kurus karena menolak makan. Air mata tampak mengalir di pipinya.

"Tou-san," Seijuurou mengangkat wajah Tetsuya, "kau menangis lagi?"

"Eh?" Tetsuya buru-buru menghapus air matanya, "tidak kok."

Seijuurou menghapus air mata Tetsuya, air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah, "Tou-san, jangan menangis," ucapnya lirih, "aku tak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Hai hai," Tetsuya tersenyum, senyuman yang dipaksakan, dan Seijuurou membenci senyuman itu. Dia ingin senyuman yang sebenarnya, yang selalu ditujukan padanya setiap malam. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi…

"Kau demam, Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Seijuurou, "kau sudah makan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Tadi aku makan ramen di pinggir jalan."

"kalau begitu, segera pakai bajumu dan tidurlah, oke?" Tetsuya menepuk puncak kepala Seijuurou dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Seijuurou terdiam di tempatnya, membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya terpapar angin, air mata menetes ke lantai, "Kaa-san, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?"

* * *

><p>Seijuurou berguling di dalam selimutnya, ia tak bisa tidur, rasanya begitu janggal tanpa kehadiran Tetsuya dan Satsuki yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam, berbagai cara sudah dia coba, mulai dari membaca, memejamkan mata serapat mungkin, sampai menghitung domba hingga 1000(?), namun dirinya tak kunjung tertidur, Sejuurou terus berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit hingga terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras dari kamar Tetsuya.<p>

Dengan wajah khawatir, Seijuurou berlari tanpa suara ke kamar Tetsuya. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan pelan dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Tetsuya berbaring di lantai, terdapat bercak darah di dinding, dan darah di dahi Tetsuya mengalir pelan. Tetsuya menangis, foto Satsuki dalam dekapannya, mulutnya terus memanggil nama Satsuki, seolah wanita itu bisa kembali jika dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terus menerus. Tubuh kurusnya berguncang pelan seiring dengan isakan dari mulutnya. Tampaknya Tetsuya tak menyadari keberadaan Seijuurou.

Sakit, rasanya sakit melihat ayahnya terpuruk seperti ini, surga yang selalu Seijuurou rasakan, kini hancur berkeping-keping karena kecelakaan itu, Seijuurou merosot ke lantai, punggungnya tetap menempel ke pintu, kepalanya tertunduk, dan tanpa dia sadari, butiran kristal bening menetes di pipinya, "hiks…"

Tetsuya terkejut mendapati Seijuurou terduduk sambil bersandar pada pintu kamarnya sambil menangis, "Seijuurou-kun!" Serunya sembari mendekati putra semata wayangnya, "ada apa? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanyanya.

"Tou-san, kenapa?" Tanya Seijuurou, "kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau bisa kehabisan darah."

Tetsuya terdiam tak bereaksi ketika Seijuurou mengambil perban di kamarnya dan melilitkannya ke kepalanya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, "Tou-san," Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke leher Tetsuya, membuat pria itu bisa merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Seijuurou, "Seijuurou-kun, demammu belum turun nak." Ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tou-san, gomenasai." Tetsuya tersentak, "Seandainya, aku yang tertabrak saat itu, seandainya aku tak pernah meminta Kaa-san membeli tofu, seandainya aku tak pernah dilahirkan, seandainya kalian takkan pernah bertemu, mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi, mungkin kalian masih berada di rumah Ojiisan."

Tetsuya mendekap Seijuurou, "Hei, kau ini ngomong apa?" Tanyanya, "kecelakaan itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Itu takdir, nak. Dan apa hubungannya kecelakaan ini dengan pertemuan kami?" Tanya Tetsuya sedikit bingung.

"Tapi, seandainya kalian tak pernah bertemu, kalian takkan menikah dan aku takkan pernah lahir, dan aku takkan pernah meminta Kaa-san membeli tof-"

Tetsuya menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Seijuurou, "Seijuurou-kun, seandainya kami tak pernah bertemu, dan kau tak pernah lahir, maka hal itu akan menjadi penyesalan terbesar kami, sayang."

"Hah?" Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya tak mengerti.

"Kami tak pernah menyesal memilikimu sebagai anak, kau telah membuat kami terlampau bangga. Kalau memang lebih baik kau tak pernah lahir, jauh lebih baik kalau kami mati. Karena kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san miliki." Seijuurou merasa tubuhnya terangkat, Tetsuya membaringkannya di tempat tidur, dia sendiri berbaring di samping Seijuurou, "Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya mendekap bocah mungil itu, "jangan pernah tinggalkan Tou-san, oke?" pintanya dengan sangat, Seijuurou membalas pelukan itu, "Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Tou-san. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Tidurlah, nak. Tou-san akan menemanimu." Seijuurou tersenyum dan merapatkan diri ke pelukan Tetsuya, "Oyasumi, Tou-san."

Tetsuya mencium dahi Seijuurou, "Oyasumi."

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya…<strong>

"Hideki, tentu saja."

Cangkir kopi yang dipegang Tetsuya jatuh entah kemana, matanya terbelalak mendengar percakapan ketiga orang asing itu.

"Siapa lagi, coba?" Pria yang paling pendek tertawa kecil, "Hideki kan membenci putranya, juga keluarga kecilnya, langkah pertama yang harus diambilnya tentu saja membunuh wanita jahanam yang telah membuatnya dan anaknya berpisah. Setelah itu, baru anaknya."

"Lagipula, apa sih yang tak bisa Hideki lakukan? Dia kaya, harta melimpah, apapun yang dia inginkan, dia bisa beli, untuk masalah ini mah, kecil! Tinggal siapkan kambing hitam, bayar, dan," orang itu menepuk tangannya, "mission accomplished!"

"Benar juga, hahaha!"

Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya menyala dengki. Siapa sangka, ayah yang begitu dihormatinya berani merancang sebuah pembunuhan berkedok kecelakaan pada istrinya, dan kini dia akan mengincar anaknya? Tidak, Tetsuya takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, takkan dia biarkan pria itu menyentuh putranya, buah hatinya dan Satsuki.

Tapi entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, begitu dia pulang dan disambut oleh Seijuurou, dia seolah melihat Hideki dalam versi chibi dalam diri Seijuurou, dan sebelum dapat berpikir jernih, Tetsuya sudah menghajar Seijuurou habis-habisan, mengabaikan teriakan sakit dan tangisan Seijuurou.

"Bangsat kau, Hideki," satu tonjokan, "beraninya hanya di belakang," dua tonjokan, "beraninya kau menghancurkan keluargaku," satu jambakan, "mentang-mentang kau berkuasa, langsung seenaknya saja," satu tendangan, "mati sana."

"Tou-san, ampun!" Isak Seijuurou. Dia tak mengerti, begitu pulang, tiba-tiba saja dia diserang oleh sang ayah, tak biasanya Tetsuya berlaku kasar padanya, apalagi sampai seperti ini, Seijuurou tak mengerti,

Dan malam itu, Seijuurou pingsan di depan altar Satsuki, hujan turun dengan deras, setetes air hujan jatuh pada foto Satsuki, tepat di matanya, dan mengalir turun, membuat foto itu seperti menangis, tanda kalau Satsuki menangis diatas sana, melihat keluarganya hancur berantakan karena sebuah dosa yang pernah dilakukannya.

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu, Seijuurou berubah total, semua orang jadi bingung sekaligus khawatir. Seijuurou tetap menjadi korban, dan walaupun Tetsuya sadar siapa yang dia hajar, dia tetap tak berhenti, Tetsuya selalu puas setiap kali menghajarnya, dan hanya pada saat itu saja dia tersenyum, <strong>tersenyum keji.<strong>

Seijuurou sangat merindukan sosok itu, sosok Tetsuya yang dikenalnya, yang berhati lembut, berwibawa, dan penyayang.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk menyendiri di atap sekolah, memanfaatkan sedikit hawa keberadaan lemahnya untuk menyembunyikan diri dari semua orang yang mencarinya. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan hujan menerpa wajahnya agar tak ada yang melihatnya menangis,

"Akashi?"

Namun tidak untuk orang ini.

"Shuu-nii."

Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten tim basket Teiko, salah satu orang yang disegani Seijuurou, orang ini selalu berhasil menemukannya, namun baru kali ini Nijimura mendapati anak itu menangis. Dia terkekeh geli melihat Seijuurou buru-buru menghapus air matanya, anak itu tampak begitu imut dan polos kalau habis menangis.

Nijimura menarik Seijuurou berteduh dan memberikan blazernya pada Seijuurou, "cepat buka blazermu sebelum bajumu basah." Ucapnya. Seijuurou duduk dan memandang blazer Nijimura dengan tatapan kosong, "Astaga," Nijimura duduk disamping Seijuurou dan melepaskan blazer Seijuurou yang basah, "Kau mau masuk angin?"

Seijuurou menunduk, "Shuu-nii, kau tau Akashi Hideki?"

Nijimura terdiam, "Tentu saja, dia kakekmu kan?"

"Begitu ya?" Seijuurou terdiam, "Pantas saja."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, soalnya Tou-san selalu mengira aku adalah Ojiisan."

Nijimura mengangkat wajah Seijuurou dan menatapnya serius, "Memang sih, kau benar-benar seperti Hideki versi mini."

Keduanya terdiam, "Ne, Akashi, apa kau punya masalah?"

Seijuurou tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Nijimura, "K-kenapa Shuu-nii nanya gitu?"

"Soalnya kau berubah drastis," Jawab Nijimura, "Kalau memang punya masalah, cerita saja padaku. Aku takkan membocorkannya."

"Aku hanya bingung, aku tak ada harapan lagi untuk hidup." Ujar Seijuurou, "aku tak tau…"

"Dengar, Akashi," Nijimura menatap Seijuurou, "apa kau tak memikirkan ayahmu? Dia masih terpuruk karena kematian ibumu kan? Kalau kau juga mati, kau mau membuat ayahmu tambah menderita?"

Seijuurou tersentak, "Apa kau tak menyayangi ayahmu lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku menyayanginya, tapi…"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mendukungnya. Lakukan apa yang kau bisa untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum, dan dengan begitu, kau memiliki harapan hidup lagi, Akashi. Di dunia ini, banyak orang rela mengeluarkan berjuta-juta untuk mendapatkan nyawa, kau, yang masih punya nyawa, jangan kau buang seenaknya, mengerti?"

Seijuurou merenung sejenak, _apa benar? Apa dengan menghajarku Tou-san akan tersenyum? Aku memang merindukan senyumannya, tapi, apa senyuman itu yang kuharapkan? Senyuman keji? Tapi...kalau dipikir-pikir, Tou-san nyaris tek pernah tersenyum sejak saat itu, jadi, bukannya senyuman keji sudah cukup?_

Nijimura tersenyum melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Seijuurou, "Kau benar, Shuu-nii." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "aku sudah tau sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Tak banyak," Seijuurou tersenyum pahit, "aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman Tou-san lagi, dan membuatnya melupakan bebannya."

_Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan mendukung Tou-san dengan cara apapun, meskipun nyawa taruhannya, selama Tou-san bisa tersenyum, aku tak keberatan._

**Flashback off.**

* * *

><p>Tak seorangpun bersuara mendengar cerita Seijuurou, bahkan Kazunari yang paling berisik menjadi bisu.<p>

"Cukup. Orang itu sudah keterlaluan, menyiksa anak tanpa alasan," Kazuya bangkit dan berjalan keluar, "aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi."

"Ap-" Seijuurou terkejut, "Ojisan, jangan!"

"Tidak, aku tak tahan mendengar ceritamu, nak." Kazuya menatap Seijuurou serius, "ayahmu itu sudah keterlaluan. Aku masih terima kalau dia menghajarmu dengan alasan yang jelas, misalnya kau yang membuat ibumu mati, tpi dia melakukannya demi kepuasan pribadi," Kazuya mendengus, "Dia kira anak itu apa? Mainan?"

"JADI TOU-SAN HARUS PUNYA ALASAN UNTUK MENGHAJARKU KAN? ITU ALASANNYA! MEMANG AKU YANG MEMBUNUH KAA-SAN! AKU YANG MEMINTA KAA-SAN MEMBELI TOFU DAN AKHIRNYA TEWAS TERTABRAK TRUK!" Teriak Seijuurou, namun Kazuya tak mendengarkan, "Tak perlu berbohong. Aku tau alasan sebenarnya, dan kau tak perlu melindungi pria bangsat itu."

"Eh?" Seijuurou cengo, bagaimana Kazuya bisa tau kalau dia berusaha melindungi Tetsuya?

"Aku punya tiga anak, dan aku tau siapa bohong siapa tidak."

"Ojisan, kumohon, jangan!" Seijuurou berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang, namun karena tangannya terpeleset, Seijuurou malah jatuh hingga infusnya lepas, selang infusnya menggantung terlupakan, "Kau janji mau merahasiakannya!" Seru Seijuurou sambil memberontak dari Shintarou yang berusaha menahannya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku?" Teriaknya, "lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat Tou-san menderita!" Seijuurou menangis, "aku tak mau membuat Tou-san tambah menderita…"

Kazuya membungkuk di depan Seijuurou, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku melaporkan ayahmu ke kantor polisi?" Tanyanya.

"Tou-san sudah cukup menderita selama ini, sejak dia diusir oleh Ojiisan, dan sekarang dia ditinggalkan oleh Kaa-san." Seijuurou membungkuk kepada Kazuya, "Tolong jangan laporkan Tou-san ke polisi, aku tau yang dia lakukan itu sangat salah, tapi aku tak tega melihatnya tambah menderita di penjara, aku hanya ingin dia melupakan bebannya. Aku tak peduli pada diriku, kalau dengan begini Tou-san bisa melupakan bebannya, aku rela menjadi kantong tinjunya sampai aku mati."

Shintarou menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini berani mengambl keputusan yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Setinggi itukah harapannya? Bahkan dia tak peduli lagi pada dirinya sendiri, semua yang dipikirkannya hanya kebahagiaan ayahnya. Heh, bahkan Shintarou tak pernah memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat ayahnya senang.

Kazuya tersenyum kecil, apa yang dilakukan anak ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang dia terima. Anak ini sudah cukup menderita, dan Kazuya tak mau membuatnya terus menderita.

Seijuurou merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan dibawa keluar dari tempat itu. Kazuya tak menatapnya sama sekali, hanya menatap lurus keluar. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apa dia akan diusir karena berani berteriak kepada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya? Ah, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan bak sampah, jadi hal ini sudah biasa kan?

"Shintarou, buka pintunya."

Seijuurou menatap pintu di hadapannya, pintu itu berwarna hijau muda, dia tak tau pintu apa itu, dan dia tak yakin kalau pintu itu adalah pintu depan. Ah, apa dia akan dijadikan budak dan tidur di gudang?

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kazuya membaringkannya di sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk, "eh?"

"Maaf atas perbuatanku tadi," Ucap Kazuya, "aku takkan melaporkan ayahmu ke polisi, untuk sementara, tinggallah disini. Kau belum pulih benar."

"A-aku tak jadi budak?" Tanya Seijuurou polos (korban sinetron :v)

Kazuya tergelak, "Budak? Enak saja, masa orang seperti aku mau memperbudak anak kecil?"

"Mukamu tak menjanjikan, Oyaji." Ledek Shinya, dan Kazuya kembali mundung di pojokan.

"Kami takkan memperbudakmu, Sei-chan." Shiina duduk di samping Seijuurou dan tersenyum lembut, "kami akan memperlakukanmu seperti anak sendiri, seperti kami memperlakukan Taiga."

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipi Seijuurou, rasa sesak yang tadinya memenuhi rongga dadanya kini lenyap, sudah berapa kali dia menangis hari ini? Sudah berapa kali dalam satu hari ini dia merasakan hangatnya keluarga? Sudah berapa kali dia merasa lega? Kini, Shiina kembali memeluknya, dan Seijuurou merasa dadanya sangat lega, seulas senyuman bahagia terkembang di wajahnya, "arigatou.." bisiknya.

"Ne, kau kan laki-laki, jangan menangis dong." Shinya tertawa kecil melihat Seijuurou menghapus air matanya, "Gomen, ano…"

"Midorima Shinya, 12 tahun, yoroshiku." Ucap Shinya memperkenalkan diri sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"A-akashi Seijuurou," Seijuurou terseyum canggung, "yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Shinya-nee."

"UWAH! AKU JADI KAKAK! " seru Shinya lebay sambil memeluk Seijuurou, "boleh aku panggil kau Sei-Otoutou? Atau Sei? Atau Otoutou aja?"

"T-terserah Neesan."

"Oke, aku akan memanggilmu Sei! Tapi ga janji ya."

_Persis Kazu/Kazunari/aku_. Batin ketiga remaja yang terlupakan.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Midorima, Seijuurou." Kazuya tersenyum lembut, dan Seijuurou ikut tersenyum.

_Kaa-san, apa kau senang sekarang? untuk sementara aku akan tinggal disini, tolong jaga Tou-san untukku ya._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>(1) Edo no Komori Uta: lullaby Jepang yang cukup populer di zaman Edo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Preview.<em>

"_Sei, mau main ke rumah temanku? Ada anak seusiamu juga disana."_

_"Apakah ayah senpai tau sesuatu tentang keluarga Akashi?"_

_"Xìng fú de jia itu apa?"_

"_Aku merindukan Tou-san."_

"_Kaa-san?"_

* * *

><p>Gimana? Absurd? Kurang puas? Maaf deh, tapi disini rahasia Seijuurou sudah terbongkar kan? Tenang saja, Seijuurou gapapa kok, jangan takut, oke?<p>

Terima kasih untuk **samehime345**, **ShizukiArista**, **Kurotori Rei**, **Koru Kyoshiro**, **S. Hanabi**, **Renka Sukina**, **Akaba Shinra**, juga **seluruh readers** yang sudah membaca fic karangan saya, semoga chapter special kemarin memuaskan kalian ^^

Ja, RnR please…


End file.
